Black Rose
by Forevermore-Fiction
Summary: A Suicide Squad fanfiction! (To anyone who read the original one, this one has a lot of plot changes!) THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE MOVIE IN HERE! Pretty much it's the movie and I added my OC to it, and added some romance(?) between her and Captain Boomerang! I DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD! I JUST APPRECIATE IT! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!
1. Nothing's Ever Easy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! To new readers: Welcome to my story! If you haven't yet, check out the prequel to this story, Bad. To my resident-readers: welcome back, this version of the story is a lot different than the original one that I posted, just so you know! So enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was in a fairly secluded cell, which she had to admit was nice. The less people thinking, the better. Still, she could hear a few people across the prison. She could hear a man thinking about a little girl named Zoe, and how he was going to get her back one day, away from her mother and her mother's gross boyfriend. He had guns on his mind, and a deadly accurate aim. Deadshot, the man who never misses.

On the other side of the prison, there was a man in the sewers, thinking about how he hated one guard in particular, and how he was going to grab him next time he came down. She guessed that one would be Killer Croc, the cannibalistic crocodile-man.

There was a man in a cramped tank whose thoughts were quiet, a sad soul putting out the flames of a caring man… she could hear him cursing El Diablo for everything that he had done to change his true self… She recognized the name El Diablo. He was the man of flames, a former LA gang leader. But now he seemed so soft.

Then of course there was one loud one, because nothing could ever be easy. She could hear a woman thinking about puddin', surrounded by a lot of pink and green and blue thrown in at random. Obviously the woman wasn't all there, mentally. So, Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend.

She couldn't hear one particularly loud thinker- thank God -but she wouldn't be surprised if he was a part of this too. After the Flash had grabbed Captain Boomerang while he was in Central City, Rose hadn't heard from him for almost a week. That was never a good sign. She was starting to piece together what was going on: someone was putting them all here.

"Which one's this, Amanda?" a man said from outside her cell. She sat up as the little window in the door of her cell opened, shining just a little light in. She winced at the sudden brightness.

"She's known as Black Rose," a woman answered. "She possesses basic telekinesis skills, as well as the ability to use the energy around her to do her bidding. She's known for summoning black vines covered in thorns from that energy, hence the name Black Rose."

"Hey thanks, way to sell me," Rose chuckled, uncrossing her legs and stretching. "You're missing a bit-"

"Her real name is Lilith Fey, born and raised in Gotham City," the woman continued. "Her parents abandoned her at the age of four when she started showing the first signs of the ability to read minds. A genius of the streets, and a master of disguising herself as just a normal human girl. That's the only way she managed to avoid Arkham Asylum."

"When you hear this many voices all the time, it's hard not to go a little crazy," Rose pointed out. "Some of your information is off, but I'll let it slide."

"Oh really? What am I missing?" Rose just smirked and rolled her head back as she stretched. "She might be the least unstable of the clinically insane ones I showed you that we have here," the woman continued. "She's just a little less crazy than Boomerang."

"That actually means a lot, to have you say that, thank you," Rose chuckled, putting her hand to her chest. "Wow, what did I do to deserve such praise, Amanda Waller?"

Amanda looked at one of the guards, the one called Griggs. Rose didn't like him much, he was always making innuendos about her breast size and saying how he wished she'd just quit it with her magic tricks so he could have some real fun with her. Rose turned her attention back to the woman as she spoke. "Why is it so dark in there?"

"I have a headache," she answered for the guard. "More of a fucking migraine, if I'm being honest." She waved her hand and the vines she had put in front of the windows receded. Light flooded into the room and she sighed. "Well, Amanda, I'm sorry to tell you, I'm not interested in your task force." She stood up slowly.

"You told her about the task force?" the man with Amanda whispered.

"Rick Flag…" He looked in at her when his name was said

"I haven't told her anything. This is the mind reader, remember," Amanda reminded him.

"Oh, after all that praise, I'm just the mind reader to you?" Amanda looked in at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Tell me exactly how this one isn't insane?" Flag mumbled. Rose chuckled and gasped.

"Oh, I probably look like shit right now, I'm so sorry about my appearance," she said, waving her hand in front of her face. When she removed them, she had black eyeliner and eyeshadow on her eyes, and a dark, wine red color on her lips. "I would fix my hair but this asshole won't give me a fucking hair tie."

"Ma'am, I would like to apologize for the mouth on this one," Griggs spoke up.

"Fuck you, you told me you liked my mouth," Rose said coldly, leaning towards the window on the door, her smile falling. "Remember? You told me what you wanted me to do with my mouth. Then you tried to take my clothes off…" Griggs cleared his throat uncomfortably. "And then I got punished for attacking a staff member?" She tsked and stood up straight, stretching again and walking to the back of the cell. "I didn't do anything that bad, why am I here?"

"You robbed a diamond exchange earlier this week," Amanda reminded her.

"I wasn't on sight, I was just giving access codes and directions," she corrected, putting her head against the wall.

* * *

"Just punch in the code, dumbass," Rose sighed into her earpiece, leaning back in her computer chair. She watched Digger start messing with a keypad near the door through the security camera images. "No, not that one."

"Which one, then," he scoffed, hitting the keypad with one of his boomerangs. It sparked and the door flew open.

"That works too, but now you've got alarms going off," she pointed out, leaning forward again and typing things into the keyboard to shut off the alarms. Once the screen showed that the sensors weren't triggered, she leaned back again. "It's just down the hall, to the right. Let me unlock it for you." She hit a few buttons and the door to the vault unlocked and opened.

"What would I do without'cha? Want me ta bring ya back some'a these jewels for ya, love? Give ya'a nice diamond ring for bein' so damn helpful?" he teased, walking into the vault and placing his bag on the table.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she taunted back. "How's your lip?" She watched through the screen as he touched his lip, then held his middle finger up at the camera. She chuckled and glanced at the other man, who was helping to clean out the vault. "What are you gonna do about that one?"

Digger glanced at the man and then up at the camera. "Workin' on it," he mumbled, starting to throw money into his bag, then vacuum up some of the jewels.

The other man laughed. "We're gonna be rich," he grinned, dropping some diamonds in a bag. Digger glanced at him.

"Yeah, you and me, mate. Go'n get the car," he said. The other man grabbed his bag full of money and jewels and started out towards the car. Digger grabbed his bag and went out the door after him, throwing his boomerang and hitting the other man in the head. The man cried out and fell to the ground, so Digger walked over, laughing and picking up the bag on the ground.

The cameras started getting fuzzy and she frowned. "Hey, I'm getting some interfere-" she started. She sat up. "Oh fuck… Digger, turn around."

Digger hesitated and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the Flash standing in front of the open vault door. "No honor amongst thieves, eh?" the hero joked, then ran at Digger. The cameras on multiple screens cut to either black or static.

"Dumbass," she growled, shutting down the computer systems.

* * *

"And you recently interrogated- well, actually, you tortured and killed a government agent," Amanda added.

"So? I'm trying to associate myself with a group, I don't wanna work alone. Torturing that agent was supposed to be my first impression… I messed it up, obviously, didn't cover myself enough. The Bat showed up," Rose sighed. "You're lucky he didn't kill me, you know, I wouldn't be much use to you if I was dead."

* * *

"He just wants me to keep going? Just hurt him? There's nothing he want me to get out of him?" Rose questioned. Frost nodded slowly.

"That's what he said. I just came to check in person. He's still watching," the man said. "He wants you to know that you're free to kill him at the end."

Rose turned to look at the man strapped to the chair, who was squirming around trying to escape. His face was already bloody and she had mutilated him pretty badly. "Aw, and ruin all the fun?" she grinned. She had summoned vines to cover her hands, the energy surrounding her fingers like a glove. "I'm excited to see how much more he can take~" She put her thumb, which was covered in thorns, dangerously close to his eye and he started gasping for breath. She heard the door close as Frost left the room, and she moved her thumb away from the agent's eye and grabbed his arm instead, shooting thorns out of the vines, impaling him. The man screamed through his gag and she laughed, pulling her hand down, scraping deep cuts down his arm. "You don't have to be afraid…" She grabbed his hair with her other hand and pulled his head back. "You should be, but I mean, you don't have to be."

The windows to the room suddenly shattered and her eyes widened to see Batman standing before her. "Well looky here," she laughed. "The Batman! The Dark Knight himself!" She walked around to the other side of the man she was interrogating. "You come to save this little damsel in distress?" She put her hands on his head and shot thorns out of them, instantly killing him. The Batman went towards her and she ducked out of the way, going to hit him with her vine-covered hand, which he blocked. Then he kicked her, his foot hitting her stomach and sending her out the broken window towards the ground below.

* * *

"Why don't you associate yourself with the good side? With Batman? The Flash? Any of 'em?" Rick Flag spoke up.

She sighed and held out her hands. He saw movement all around the room and realized that the room was covered in her black vines, which were slithering up the walls. "Does this look good to you?" she pointed out. She closed her hands into fists and thorns shot out of the vines. "I'm a Black Rose, not a pink one, hun."

"So you decided the Joker would be a good alternative?" Amanda questioned coldly.

"I was just looking into it, honestly, I'm friends with one his guys, but I don't think he'd take me in. He's too obsessed with Harley." She walked over to the door again. "Harley's here right now. I can hear them all, your task force. Deadshot, Killer Croc, El Diablo. And the Joker's girlfriend? What are you putting us together for, what's coming?"

"That's classified," Rick Flag told her.

"Fair 'nough. I won't look into it. You're in this too… but you're only in this for June… who's June?" Rick paled a bit and backed up, looking at Waller. "A'ight, sore subject, I get it. Oh hey, since you have Digger somewhere else, could you tell him something for me?"

"It depends on what you want me to tell him," Amanda told her.

"Tell him he can go fuck himself," she grinned. "Tell him I wasn't wearing that dress for him."

"They know each other? You're sure that's alright, Amanda?" Rick Flag asked worried.

"No one said we know each other, what gave you that idea?" Rose teased.

"They obviously won't be working together individually. They don't have to hold hands, Colonel," she pointed out.

"Oh thank god, we don't have to hold hands," Rose tsked.

"Just how much have you two worked together?" Amanda asked. Rose's mouth quirked into a smirk. "From what I've heard you two have gotten pretty close."

Rose hit her head against the door again, wincing, which made the guard jump to attention a bit. Amanda turned back and looked at him. "S-She does that before stuff starts getting bad," he warned.

"I can handle her," Amanda told him.

"What've you heard? About me and oh captain, my captain?" Rose asked, leaning her arm against the window. Amanda just stared at her and she chuckled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be near me? You particularly."

"Why? Because you can read my mind?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I can hear everything you're thinking. I can search your mind like an internet browser and- oh, what's this about North Korea?" she teased with a grin.

"What do you think you're going to do with all those secrets?" Amanda asked calmly.

Rose shrugged and picked at something stuck in her tooth, pretending to look bored. "Sell 'em, probably, you can make a fortune on government secrets," she chuckled.

"Yes, you can. What would you do with that money?" she continued to question.

"I dunno, what do people spend money on? Clothes? Food, rent? A better fucking apartment than my crummy one. Weapons, cigarettes, pot," she listed. She glanced at the guard. "Sex toys…" The man shifted and glanced down the hall, clearing his throat. She bit her lip and stuck her tongue out. "What's the word on the street about me and Digger?"

"Word on the street is that you'd follow him through hell and back and he'd do anything for you," Amanda told her honestly.

Rose laughed, throwing her head back. "Seriously?" she choked. Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm a little princess in a romance novel and he's my prince? My bad boy prince, though, huh? We'd go to the ends of the earth together being little criminals, yeah? No, honey. Don't line me up with a Harley-Joker dynamic, man. But that's funny, really, it is. Look, don't know if you've met the guy yet, but he's raunchy as fuck, he talks to women like they're…" She hesitated, moving to the back of the cell, trying to find the right word. She closed her eyes and waved her hands around. "Like they're objects. Like they're toys." She shrugged and leaned back against the wall, facing Amanda again. "I fuck him sometimes, 'cause he's a good looking guy. Never regret it, but could lived without it. That don't make us a couple."

"Mind if I tell him that?" Amanda said.

"He knows, but go ahead. And don't forget to tell him to go fuck himself," she reminded her as Amanda closed the window. "Nice talking to you, Waller, have fun on the remainder of your tour of Belle Reeves!" She heard their footsteps walking away, and she laughed as she sat back down, bringing her vines back up over the window and laying on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Freaks Stick Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Up and at'em, Rosie."

Rose opened her eyes and sat up quickly as the door to her cell opened. She stood up as a dozen or so guards entered the room. "You didn't knock," she said coldly as Griggs walked in.

"I don't have to knock, sweetheart, this is my house," he reminded her. He seemed rather confident in himself since she was surrounded by guards. She knew that she could easily take them all out, but she waited. "You're gonna have to come with me, beautiful, you gonna cooperate?"

"I suppose," she agreed, crossing her arms. "I told them I didn't want to be on their task force."

He looked taken aback, but quickly regained himself, remembering that she could hear his thoughts. "It's not up to me…" he said quietly. He glanced down at her. "I'm gonna miss you, you know? Getting to look at you everyday."

"You should be missing your wife and kids," she said calmly.

Griggs licked his lips, annoyed. "Yeah, well my wife ain't got a pair'a tits like yours," he chuckled, grabbing at her chest. "What are you, hun, you gotta be a double D-" He stumbled back when she threw a punch at his face, landing it right on his jaw. The guards grabbed her and Griggs yelled for them to tie her up. She laughed but didn't struggle, hiding the watch she had pulled off of his wrist in the sleeve of her jumpsuit. She let them sit her in a chair and strap her down.

She was rolled down a few hallways and put in line behind a few other prisoners. It was loud now, she could hear all of them all at once, out loud acting tough, but panicking internally. It was Amanda Waller's task force, minus Digger, which was greatly appreciated. Harley Quinn was right in front of her, laughing. The woman went into a separate room, and Rose waited outside the door, patiently. There was a pained scream from inside and she frowned as she was rolled in shortly after. There was a line of people standing near a few boxes. One pulled out a device. She braced herself as it was placed near her neck and something was injected. She gasped and writhed a bit in pain, some of her vines shooting out of her hands and hitting some of the boxes on the tables, knocking them over. The people who had injected her jumped back and the guards around her pointed their weapons.

"Woah, woah, calm down!" she called. "I'm sorry for the vines, I react to pain, you feel me?" She retracted the vines and the guards nodded at the other people. One of the people held a device to her throat and said that the injection was successful, then her chair was wheeled out.

She was brought out of the prison and towards the runway area. The others in the group were also being rolled out, and she seemed to be in the middle of them all. In front of her, Griggs hurried over and handed something to Harley, speaking to her. From his thoughts, she could determine that it was a phone, from Mr. J. Then Harley laughed and Griggs asked what she meant by something she had said, but wasn't allowed passed the gate as they were brought through. They were brought to an airplane and rolled on, and the plane took off shortly after. There were five of them total. Deadshot, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, and El Diablo, who seemed to be unconscious. The guards must have drugged him in fear that he would burn them. "Well thank god it's only us five," Rose sighed.

"Hey, another girl!" Harley spoke up. "I'm Harley Quinn, good to meetcha! Who're you?!"

"They call me Black Rose, so you can call me Rose," she told her.

"Rose! 's it alright if I call ya Rosie?" the other woman asked.

Rose shrugged. "I guess," she agreed.

None of the men said anything for most of the flight, listening to Harley as she continued to talk to her about how she liked her hair, and how she'd always wondered what she'd look like with black hair. "So what do you do?" Harley asked. Rose glanced over at her, unable to turn her head due to the headstrap. "Well, we've all got somethin' we do, that's why we're here. So what, 'cha got superpowers or somethin'?" Rose noticed that the three men were watching her, waiting for an answer.

"I got caught torturing a government agent for a job interview, and assisting with a major robbery," she told her. Harley gasped.

"Are you the one Mr. J was talkin' about? The one who's friends with Frost?" she guessed.

"That sounds like me," she laughed. "Yeah, that was me. Did he say good things bout me?"

"Oh, for sure," Harley agreed. "He said it'd be nice for me to have someone ta play with, and you seemed like someone who'd wanna play with me~" Rose smirked a little and Harley laughed.

"I _do_ like to play," she agreed with a chuckle. She hesitated as the plane began to land. She saw El Diablo stir from his drug induced sleep, and his eyes opened.

"What the hell…?" he mumbled, looking around. "Hey, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Midway City," she told him.

"Huh?" Deadshot spoke up. "How do you know?"

"We're landing in Midway City…" she elaborated. "The pilot's thinking about landing in Midway City…"

"He's _thinkin'_?" Deadshot scoffed. "What, you read minds or somethin'?" Killer Croc growled through his muzzle.

"Yeah, Deadshot," she admitted, looking at him. "You don't want me to call you Floyd, right? Only your friends call you that." The man looked taken aback, then he smirked.

"Man, that's fuckin' _scary_ ," Deadshot laughed after a minute.

"Do you know what we're here for?" El Diablo asked.

"Not exactly… I don't like to read people unless I have to… too many thoughts give me a headache…" she said. "The Aussie was givin' me enough trouble, I just tried to focus on keeping my own thoughts together." They glanced at each other, but didn't question what that meant.

The plane landed, and they were rolled out into an area that looked like a military camp. They were lined up in front of the man who had been at the prison a few days ago, with Amanda. Rick Flag, she recalled. "Unlock 'em," he ordered. Their restrains were undone as a helicopter landed somewhere next to the camp. They all stood up, but Rose stayed in her seat, rubbing her wrists and feeling a headache coming on.

Harley stretched as she stood up. "Hi boys! Harley Quinn, how do you do?" she introduced, holding out her hand. When no one took it, she put her hand down. El Diablo and Deadshot just stood there, waiting for someone to explain what they were all doing there.

Rose made eye contact with El Diablo for a moment, then nodded a bit, looking away as she decided to try to make him an ally. "Huh?" Harley cried. Everyone looked at her. "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" She sat down in her chair again and everyone looked around. "Oh, sorry." She tapped her head. "The voices." No one said anything and she laughed. "I'm kidding, jeez… that's not what they really said."

Rose laughed a bit and Harley looked at her, grinning. "Voices are probably a lot more fun when they don't belong to other people. _That_ gets annoying," she chuckled.

"Oh great, our two girls hear voices…" she heard Deadshot mumbled. She was about to respond when she suddenly got that blinding headache again, the one she had had at the prison.

"Oh, fuck me," she growled.

She turned and stood up as a bag, which was clearly moving around, was brought over towards them and dropped near them. "What'd we got here?" Rick Flag asked, walking towards the bag. "Twelve pounds'a shit in a ten pound sack." Now everyone looked over as Flag cut open the bag and a man climbed out. "Welcome to the party, Captain Digger." Digger lunged at the first person he saw and punched them in the face, then tried to tackle another. The man and Flag both pushed him into a corner as he tried to get out of his predicament.

"'ey, 'ey, 'ey!" she heard him cry, holding up his hands in surrender. "Wha's goin' on, man?"

"Calm down," Flag ordered. Rose glanced back at Harley.

"If I smack that guy, do you think I'd get yelled at?" she mumbled. Harley just chuckled.

She missed whatever smartass remark Digger had said to the soldier, but heard the responding, "Man, shut up, you were caught robbing a diamond exchange!"

"I was not!" the Australian man argued, the octave of his voice rising, the way it always did when he got defensive. They finally let go of him and turned away, and he smirked. He caught Rose's gaze and winked, walking towards the group.

Rose raised an eyebrow and held up her middle finger at him, sitting back down. He just chuckled, walking behind her and leaned his weight onto the back of her seat. She debated standing up and letting him fall over, but instead moved to the edge of the seat so that she kept the chair from falling. A black SUV drove up and they turned to look. "Here comes Slipknot, the man who can climb anything… wonderful," Flag sighed.

As Slipknot got out of the SUV, a woman opened the door for him. Rose could hear her thinking about all the disrespectful things he had said to her the entire ride there. "Have a good time, scumbag," she spat at him. He promptly punched her in the face, sending her to the ground and quickly getting grabbed by the guards.

"Oooh," Deadshot hissed.

Slipknot was brought over to them. "She had a mouth," he told them.

"Oh, you're gonna fuckin' _hate_ me," Rose laughed, knowing that she hated him already. Next to her, Harley laughed.

"Listen up!" Flag called. They all looked at him. "In your necks… the injection you got. It's a nanite explosive. The size of a rice grain, but as powerful as a hand grenade." Rose frowned and touched her neck. "You disobey me, you die." Killer Croc, growled in anger. "You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die."

Harley put up a hand. "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you," she told him.

"Lady, shut up!" he barked. Harley pouted and put her hand back down. "This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens…" He held out his arms and smiled wryly. "You're my problem."

Deadshot hummed. "So, was that like, uh, like a pep talk?" he asked.

Flag nodded. "Yeah. That was a pep talk," he agreed. He pointed towards an area with some boxes. "There's your shit. Grab what you'll need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten." Rose stood up and started moving towards that area. Deadshot just nodded and continued.

Rose opened her box and started sifting through it. A pair of tattered black jeans and boots, and a black crop top with a leather jacket were apparently what she had been wearing when Batman had gotten her. The others were starting to come over and go through their things and she held her clothes on her arm, getting ready to change. She hesitated, feeling her headache somewhere close by. She turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He was just staring at her with interest. "Problem, hun?" she asked.

"No, no, darlin' just admirin' the view… you go ahead and change…" Digger chuckled, his thick Australian accent just as annoying as she remembered. She rolled her eyes and summoned a wall of vines to surround her as she quickly stripped out of her prison jumpsuit and pulled on the shirt and pants. She waved her hand to get rid of it and saw Digger laughing a bit, as well as everyone around her looking shocked.

"You didn't tell me 'bout _that_!" Harley gasped. "That's amazing, Rosie, what _is_ that?" Rose shrugged, starting the pull her hair up into a loose bun behind her head. Then she pulled on her boots. Harley just stripped and changed into her clothes right in front of everyone. She stopped when she noticed that almost _everyone_ had stopped to look at her. "What?"

Rose looked into the box again, seeing her jacket. "So I'm not allowed ta watch ya change anymore, love?" Digger said behind her. She sighed, standing up straight and turning to look at him. She saw Harley look over and glare at him.

"I don't like him much," she mumbled. Rose smirked and shrugged, nodding.

"That's fair," she agreed, grinning at Digger, who stuck his tongue out at her. "I have to keep at least _a little_ decency, I don't want all these perverts to watch me change."

"Only one pervert gets ta see you naked," he agreed quietly. She tsked and crossed her arms. "I was wonderin' where you went, lovely. Ey, you go lookin' for me or anythin'? Ya worried when Daddy didn' come home?" Harley looked over at them again.

"Oh yes, so worried, I was so sad having the bed to myself and the apartment so quiet," she teased. He chuckled. "You get any of those jewels? You get me my diamond ring, honey?"

He tsked. "No thanks ta you, I got nothin'," he said back quietly.

"Oh, no thanks to _me_?" she chuckled, turning back to her box to grab her jacket.

"Ya got one'a my boomerangs in there?" he asked, ignoring her remark. She turned and looked at him, then down at the box.

"Would you look at that?" she chuckled. She waved her hands in front of her face once to put on her makeup, then she bent over and picked up his weapon, handing it to him.

"Lil' pickpocket," he chuckled, smacking her ass. "Took it so I'd come back, eh?"

"We live together, dipshit," she smirked, slipping his boomerang into the empty slot inside his jacket. "You left it at the apartment when The Flash picked you up. You were a little hung over. You know… from the night before, when I busted your lip." She reached up and touched the split in his lip, then kicked her box shut. He laughed and glanced around. "Did you get any of the money from the vault, or 's that gone too?"

"No, they took it and returned everything," he growled.

"Dumbass…" she sighed.

"Oi, you're here too, babe!" he reminded her. She nodded in agreement. He just laughed, then grabbed her hip. "I could really use some… _you know_ … ta cheer me up?"

"We are _not_ fucking here," she told him coldly. He laughed and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away and he just ended up kissing her neck. " _Not here, Digger!_ "

"Oh my god, you're _with him_?" Harley hissed.

"Sure," she scoffed gently, pushing the man off of her. Digger winked at Harley, who smirked uncomfortably and continued doing her makeup.

"So wait… you two 're together?" Deadshot spoke up, wanting to clarify. Digger pulled her back against his chest and grinned. "...why?"

"Why not?" Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, it's always nice havin' a li'l lady around ta… ya know, screw 'round with," he cackled, grabbing her hips. She grinned and grabbed his hair as he bit her ear.

"Oh, great, 'kay," Deadshot sighed. "So, what, we gonna be in the middle of some important mission shit and you gonna be behind a car suckin' his dick or somethin'?"

"Oh, sure, I'll do it right now, get it over with," she laughed.

"Don' even joke 'bout that, da'lin', ya know I'll take off my clothes right now," Digger warned.

"Well he wants me to suck your dick-" she started.

"A'right, a'right, I get it, I'll leave it alone, I won't bring it up again," Deadshot cut her off. Digger cackled and went back over to his bag. Harley laughed and Rose smirked at her, digging through her box to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"I guess I can see what you like about him," she told Rose, glancing at Digger. "He's a big guy, he's good looking enough."

"Yeah, and it's not one of those disappointing times where he's a big dude and has to compensate for what he's got to offer," she agreed quietly, looking over at Digger, who she knew perfectly well was listening as he went through his bag.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?" he said loudly.

"Nothing, Digger," she grinned.

"You like the size of my _what_ , Rose?" he continued, yelling it so that everyone could hear.

"Fuck you," she tsked, walking over to where he was crouched and pushing his beanie down into his face. He grinned up at her wickedly.

"You want me to fuck you?!" he cried, laughing at his own mischief. She pushed him back and he fell, then pushed himself up onto his elbow and grabbed her arm. "Come on, baby, stop it, you're diggin' yahself a hole you can't get outta!"

"You're an ass," she chuckled, laughing as he pulled her down onto him so that she was in his lap.

"How're you gonna get outta this, everyone thinks YOU WANNA FUCK ME!" he screamed.

"I do wanna fuck you!" she screamed back, and he threw his head back, laughing hysterically. "What now, Digger, am I still digging my own grave?"

"I dug _meself_ into a hole!" he cackled. She laughed with him, feeling the group watching them as she straddled him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to push him off but he just stood up, bringing her with him. She squealed and he continued laughing.

"Hey, you two, knock it off!" Flag barked at them from nearby. Digger tsked and let her down on the ground. He looked towards Flag, and when he was sure he wasn't looking, he flipped him off. Rose snickered and grabbed his face, pulling him down into a kiss. He grunted and tried to grab her, but she reached into his coat and pulled out a beer and moved quickly out of his reach, sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked and shook his head, walking over to his bag and making sure his boomerangs were all in place.

"You two are definitely something," Harley chuckled as Rose walked back over. "And ignore that soldier, he's just jealous he doesn't have a lady as pretty as you."

"Oh, I know it," she agreed. Harley smirked and started to talk to Deadshot as she put on her lipstick. Rose didn't hear the first part of it, she was just busy making sure she had everything.

"Everytime I put this on, somebody dies…" Deadshot told Harley. Rose looked up, seeing that he was holding a mask.

"And?" Harley chuckled.

"I like puttin' it on," he replied.

"Goody," she giggled, picking a mallet up out of her box. "Somethin' tells me a whole lotta people are 'bout to die!~"

"Yeah, it's us," El Diablo spoke up. Rose came to stand between Harley and Croc. "I mean, we're bein' lead to our deaths."

"Speak for yahself, mate," Digger laughed. He pointed one of his boomerangs at him. "Hey what's all that crap on ya face?" He meant his tattoos. "Does it wash off?" Croc chuckled, his voice deep and inhuman.

"Hey, if you like a girl, can ya light her cigarette with her pinky?" Harley questioned. El Diablo looked up at her. "Because that'd be real classy!"

Rose could tell that Diablo didn't really mind the pestering, that he was keeping a level head. "Hey, y'all might wanna leave ol' homeboy alone," Deadshot pointed out. "He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, _ese_?"

"Ain't got nothin' to worry about from me," Diablo argued calmly. "I'm cool, homie."

"What'bout you, sheila, they all know about'chya mind readin' stuff?" Digger asked. Rose glanced at him.

"Uh-huh!" Harley spoke up. "Ain't that cool?!"

Digger tsked "Can't hide anythin' from this one." He pointed at El Diablo. "Show 'em, tell em what Tattoos is thinkin'."

She looked over at the tattooed man, who just glanced at her with a neutral expression. She could hear him. All of his thoughts were sad, he felt hopeless and trapped and used. "Nothin' much. Same as the rest of us, he just wants to get outta here," she lied. El Diablo looked down a bit, nodding slightly.

"What'm _I_ thinkin'?" Digger asked, grinning. She glared at him.

"I can't say. I promised to keep all that a secret. But you're thinking too much. All the time…" she told him. "Very loudly." He laughed and crossed his arms. "I've had a headache for days because of you…"

"Poor you, can't escape me," he chuckled. Then he hesitated. "Wait… 've you been able ta see _everything_ I've been thinkin'?"

"Yeah," she said shortly. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, even _that_."

"Oi, it was a good show for the guards," he defended himself. "And you know, bein' in a cell all alone, sometimes ya just gotta think of a pretty girl and get'chaself off, ya know what I mean?" Rose blinked, opening the beer she had taken from him and sipping it. "Tell ya what, baby girl, I'll think about ya real hard next time, give ya a good show. Somethin' you'll be sure ta remember, eh?"

"Yeah… maybe I'll request we share a cell, so I can at least smack you when you won't shut up," she sighed. "Oh, hey, I have somethin' for you... " She pulled a watch out of the inside pocket of her jacket and tossed it to him. He laughed and caught it, holding it up to the light. "I got'chu a watch."

"Nice... where'd ya get it?" he inquired, putting it in his pocket.

"That scumbag prison guard," she chuckled. She heard Harley laughed and Rose glanced at her. "Was he tryin'a feel you up too?"

"All the time. I put five other guards in the hospital," she agreed. "But he had such a god-complex is was hard ta get close enough to kill him…."

"Yeah. I just waited til he grabbed my tits and pulled his watch off before I punched him in the face," she smirked, stretching her arms out and rolling her shoulders.

"Oi, he touched ya?" Digger growled.

"Don't get all jealous on me, I didn't want it," she laughed.

"I'll kill him for ya if you want," he offered. She just rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one who gets to touch your tits." He reached forward to do so and she moved back quickly, spilling some of her beer on her hands.

"George," she growled. He cackled.

"Lilith," he said back to her with a smile. She held up her middle finger at him and drained the rest of the can, crushing it and tossing it somewhere behind her. He shook his head and laughed.

"Go fuck yourself," she told him, sighing.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that. It's not lady like," Slipknot spoke up. Rose raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. She saw Digger freeze and watch her. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother's dead," she chuckled. Slipknot just stared at her. "You know what killed her? Me. Me in all my four year old glory."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he said, staring her up and down. Now Rose could hear that Digger was about to get defensive.

"No. It wasn't supposed to scare you," she told him. "But just know, if you keep running your mouth I'm gonna knock your ass to the ground." He glanced at Digger, amused that this tiny little girl, who was just an inch over five feet tall thought she could knock him out. He turned away from the group and started walking away. She looked over at Digger, who was following the assassin with his eyes. She covered her fist in vines and shot thorns out of them. "Bet it would scare him to get punched with this." She shook the vines off and tsked, glancing at Harley, who looked a bit offended by Slipknot as well.

"Earlier he was talkin' to me about you," Deadshot mumbled to her. Rose looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "He was sayin' you're a pretty little thing and he was gonna try to get his hands on you…"

"Let him try," she scoffed.

"I'll beat his face in," Digger agreed, still glaring at the man.

"Alright, everybody, listen up," Flag called. The group turned to look at him, lining up in front of him. "Behold, the voice of God." He held up the tablet and Amanda's face showed up on the screen.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller," she said. Croc growled a bit. "There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the City, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety."

Deadshot put up his hand. "I'm sorry…" he spoke up. "Uh… for those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

"The only person that matters in the city, the one person you can't kill," Amanda told them. Rose frowned and glanced at Flag, who just stared forwards with a blank face. Blank faces didn't hide thoughts. "Complete the mission, you get time off of your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you." Harley chuckled a bit and twisted her gum in her fingers, and Digger glanced down at where he was picking at the fingers of his glove, then scrapped on of the chainmail-covered fingers on his gold tooth. Rose could feel that no one was particularly threatened by this threat, that they all felt like it was a load of bullshit. "Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." The screen went black and Flag took the tablet and put it down by his side.

"There's your pep talk," he told Deadshot.

"Eh, compared to your shit, she killed it," he told him. Rose smirked a bit and glanced at him, then looked back at Rick. "So that's it? What, we're some kinda… suicide squad?"

"I'll notify your next of kin," Flag told him coldly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "This is about June, isn't it?" she questioned. Rick stiffened and glared at her before pushing past Deadshot and Digger. He called for his teams to get into their helicopters and the squad all glanced at one another.

"It's not June, it's August, love," Digger mumbled to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, imma make this hell for him," she told him. Digger sipped from a can of beer and smirked, and Harley laughed a bit, nudging Rose.

"This'll be fun, yeah?" she chuckled.

Rose shrugged and grabbed Digger's beer, taking a sip from it and handing it back. "Only if we make it fun," she grinned, walking with Harley. She glanced back as Digger walked behind them. "Oh… he thinks we'd have fun playing together too, by the way."

Harley glanced back at him and grinned. "Bet they all do," she giggled. Rose chuckled as they were loaded onto a helicopter and they all sat down. She sat between Digger and El Diablo, watching as a woman with a sword jumped onto the copter as it took off. "You're late," Flag called to her. The woman said something in Japanese, and Flag looked at the group. "This is Katana! She's got my back! She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowin' the lawn! I would advise not gettin' killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of it's victims."

"Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha!" Harley grinned, holding out her hand. "Love your perfume, what is that, the stench of death?" She laughed loudly at her own joke and Rose smirked.

The group glanced at her as she went to pull out her sword and said something else. "Woah, easy cowgirl," Flag chuckled, making Katana hesitate. "Ain't that kind of a mission, have a seat."

Harley looked over at Diablo and Rose. "She seems nice," she said happily.

They flew closer to the city and Rose glanced at Diablo. "What do you like to be called?" she asked. He looked at her.

"They call me El Diab-"

"I know what they call you, but what do you like to be called?" she clarified.

He stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "Chato," he told her. She smiled.

"Alright, Chato," she agreed. "We're the odd men out here, you know? We're the only two metas."

The man looked down. "Guess so…" he nodded slowly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be…"

Rose watched his thoughts flash to his family and she smiled sadly. "No… it's not," she agreed. He glanced up at her. "I got your back, man, okay? Us freaks stick together." She nudged him and he chuckled, nodding.

"Sure. I got your back too, chica," he agreed.

"Imma freak too, ya gonna stick with me?" Digger asked, leaning into her.

"Honey, I've _been_ stuck with you," she chuckled, glancing at him.

"You could leave," he pointed out, grinning at her.

"I always end up coming back," she teased. He laughed, loud enough over the rotors of the helicopter that Deadshot and Flag looked over at him. "I'm better than any stupid boomerang, don't compare me to your toys."

"Nah, you're my favorite of em," he argued, pulling her closer to him. "You're my favorite toy."

"I'm a little more than a toy," she whispered to him, pushing him off. "Remember what happened last time I was just an object to you?" He just grinned wider and pulled her closer to him. "Ow, I have a seatbelt on!" she laughed when she was bent at an uncomfortable angle.

"You two, quiet down or I'll separate you!" Flag snapped at them. Rose pulled away from Digger and sat up straight, glaring at the soldier.

"Jesus, what a spoil sport," she chuckled, grinning. "What does June see in a characterless stiff like you?"

"You better knock that off," Flag warned. "You're overstepping your boundaries."

"She must be boring like you," Rose continued, tiliting her head. "Oh, she's a doctor, so she _is_ boring! Archeology sounds tedious. Hey, well, boring people somehow find each other, it happens all the time. You were meant for each other, you're both so dull."

"June has morals," Flag scoffed. Rose smirked, seeing that she had really bothered him. "She's a good woman, and she's not boring. I'd take her over someone like you anyday."

"Ouch," Rose chuckled, sitting up and stretching. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah. A psychopathic scumbag," he spat. She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed, glancing at Digger.

"He's called me worse, that was a weak insult," she told him. Digger grabbed her waist.

"I'm the psycho scumbag, mate," he told Flag. "She's the crazy bitch that loves me." Rose grinned at the way Flag's nostrils flared when she leaned up and kissed Digger's cheek.

"Yeah. You were meant for each other, you're both nuts," Flag mumbled, shaking his head and looking out the back of the back of the helicopter.

"You know it, baby," Rose agreed, grinning.

"Careful…" she heard Chato mumbled next to her. She glanced over at him, glad that Digger hadn't heard him say it, and he just shrugged, then looked forward again. "I'm just watching your back. Us freaks stick together, right?"

Rose smirked lightly and nodded, glancing forward as well. "That we do…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Looking Back

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

* * *

As the task force flew into the city, Rose closed her eyes and tried to block out everything for a minute, just wanting to ignore the situation. Deadshot was asking Flag what had happened but Rose already knew at this point, and Flag couldn't be completely honest anyway.

Rose looked over at Digger, who started leaning towards her. "What?" she whispered. He nodded towards Croc.

"Oi!" he yelled, catching Flag's attention. He nodded at Croc again. "'S he supposed ta be green like that?"

Almost as soon as he asked, Croc doubled-over and vomited what Rose could only guess was some kind of half-digested raw meat. She turned away quickly and Harley pinched her nose.

"Ew! Party foul!" she gagged. "Not cool!"

Digger moved herself closer to Rose. "I'm just gonna… take up some'a yah personal space fer a sec…" he mumbled, trying to get as far away from the mess on the floor as possible.

"Sure thing," she nodded.

When she looked over towards the open door again, Harley was turned around, looking out the window. "Oooh, Look at the pretty lights! Are you guys seein' this?" she asked, looking around at all of them.

Rose was listening to Flag lie to Deadshot about what the whole mission was about- not that Deadshot was falling for it -but all she could hear was Slipknot, who she could tell was looking at her. She turned and looked right back at him. "Can I help you, asshole?" she asked. Digger looked offended until he realized he wasn't the asshole for once. He looked at the man next to him questioningly.

"You really need to watch your mouth," Slipknot told her.

"I don't need you telling me how to talk," she scoffed.

"There are so many things you could say though, it's not flattering to hear eye candy such as yourself cuss like a sailor," he pointed out.

"I grew up on the streets, I know exactly what I say, and I fucking mean every word," she told him coldly. "And last I checked, I'm not 'eye candy', I don't live for you to look at."

"You grew up on the streets? Oh, so you probably know some better things to do with your mouth," he smirked. Digger's eyes widened a little and he looked over at her. She looked like she could kill the other man, but she shook her head.

"Yer right," Digger agreed, not looking at him. "She does." Rose glanced up at him, hearing him thinking _I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him_ -

Suddenly the helicopter lurched violently as bullets started flying through the cockpit, killing the pilot, and Harley screamed as it started losing altitude, alarms blaring. It ran into something outside, then started spinning until it hit the ground hard and rolled over a few times. Everyone inside cried out until it stopped. Rose coughed a bit, and realized that she had grabbed onto Diablo.

"You okay?" he asked unbuckling his seatbelt. She quickly let go of him, blushing a bit.

"Y-Yeah," she said her voice trembling. She cleared her throat and smiled nervously, unbuckling herself and getting up. "Yeah, you?"

"I'm good," he agreed.

"Digger, you good?" she asked, helping him up, since the front of the helicopter was crushed and he couldn't stand up all the way.

"Great," he grumbled. He grabbed his head and she saw that he had a little cut. "Who the hell was shooting at us?"

"How should I know? You have a cut," she told him, touching it lightly with her hand. He winced and shook his head.

"Hey come on, let's go, outta the copter guys!" Flag ordered. The soldiers jumped out first, and the people in one of the other helicopters, which had landed nearby, hurried over to help as everyone got out of the crashed copter. "Woo! What a ride!" Harley said. Deadshot jumped out behind her, then Diablo, and Rose jumped out after them.

"We're okay," she heard Flag say into his walkie. "Assets undamaged."

The soldiers in front of them crept through the streets carefully, waiting to make sure there was no danger ahead, while the group of misfits walked without a care, looking around. The city was a mess, cars and buildings destroyed and on fire, and not a civilian in site. There were electronic signs everywhere that read MASS EVACUATION IN EFFECT.

Rose was walking behind Slipknot, and glanced over as Digger sped up and walked by her to walk next to the assassin. He leaned over to him and whispered, "Mind games."

Slipknot looked at him in confusion. "What's that?" he asked.

"All this bomb in the neck crap," Digger explained. "That ain't real, mate." Slipknot touched his neck uncertainly. Rose smirked a little. "See, they're tryin'a trap us with our own minds, right? But yah look around… we're free, brah."

"How do you know this?" Slipknot asked skeptically.

"Jus'… trust me, I know, a'ight. It's a con," he mumbled. "Now I'm gone- cause I gotta life ta live, a woman ta smash." He looked at Slipknot, then glanced back at Rose, winking at her, then looking back at Slipknot. "Question is, 're _you_ coming?" Slipknot hesitated and looked at him, then nodded. Digger smirked. "Yeah, smart." He turned to look at Rose. "What 'bout you, darl', yah gonna take off with us?"

"With you?" He smirked. "We'll see. I'll stick back for a minute and see what happens."

"Suit yahself," he said, winking at her again. "Why don'tcha come over here and walk next ta Daddy?"

"Why don'tcha quit callin' yourself Daddy, or I'll break your face," she warned, holding up her fist. He laughed and turned back around, continuing forward.

"You should keep your woman under control," she heard Slipknot say quietly while he looked around at the soldiers. "I could teach her how to shut her mouth if you can't." Digger glanced back at her, shaking his head angrily. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, mate, I'll get on that," he lied, smirking at the man. "As soon as we get outta this."

The group went across a street and towards an alleyway, and she saw Digger and Slipknot nod at each other, so she paused and stepped back. Digger turned around and punched one of the soldiers in the face, then threw a boomerang at Katana as she went towards him. She quickly jumped over it, which surprised him, and he backed up, running towards the alley as she chased him. Slipknot shot one of his devices at a building, and it caught in the metal of the wall, allowing him to be lifted up to the roof. Digger was pushed against the wall, Katana's sword to his throat.

"Hold your fire!" Flag ordered as the soldiers followed Slipknot's movement with their guns. The assassin shot his device over to the other side of the street, and jumped over to the parallel building.

Digger's weapon flew back into his hand and he glanced at Katana as she tensed. "Sorry, it's wha' I do," he chuckled. Rose saw Flag touch a button on his wrist device and suddenly there was an explosion above them and Slipknot's now headless body hit the window of the building he had swung to, then just hung there upside down. Digger visibly grimaced, then glanced at Rose who smirked knowingly.

"Now _that's_ a killer app," Harley laughed. Croc touched his neck nervously.

"Okay!" Flag called. "You wanna keep playin' the Hollywood Squares version of 'I'll Blow your Fucking Head Off?!'" He walked up to Croc and Harley, who played with her choker nervously. Then he walked over to El Diablo. "You next?"

"You trippin', homie," Diablo said. Flag nodded and looked at Deadshot.

"You next, Deadshot?" he asked.

Deadshot frowned and walked over to him, getting in his face."You just threaten me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Flag chuckled.

Deadshot laughed. "He just threatened me," he scoffed, pointing at him and walking back over to the group.

"Move," Flag ordered, and the soldiers started going forward again.

"You got a boyfriend?" Rose heard Digger question Katana. She glanced over as Katana put her sword down and motioned for the man to move. He tsked and started walking. Rose waited for him, walking a bit behind Harley and Deadshot.

"Why'd you ask her that?" she mumbled.

"What? If she had a boyfriend?" Digger asked, glancing down at her. She nodded. "Cause she's cute and I wanted to get a rise outta ya."

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"Your welcome for getting that dick killed, sweetie, I know you wanted him dead," he said quietly. "No need to get all bitchy about a little joke."

"Whenever I even _act_ like I'm interested in another guy you get all bitchy with _me_!" she hissed.

"Cause you're mine," he told him, grabbing her hip.

"Yeah? Well that makes you mine, so don't go flirting with other girls," she growled. He just chuckled and let go of her.

" 's not how it works…" he mumbled, walking farther ahead of her. She shook her head as they got closer to Harley and Deadshot, who had stopped for a moment.

"You're my friend, too," Harley said to him. Rose could hear that she was avoiding a bigger question.

Deadshot just chuckled, not seeming to mind the vague answer. "Stay evil, dollface. Spread the word," he told her, walking ahead of her.

Rose came up next to Harley as Digger walked past Harley, even going ahead of Deadshot. Harley glanced at her nervously, and she just shrugged. "I didn't hear your conversation, really," Rose whispered. "But from what I hear in your head: I get it. Mr. J's not gonna wanna take out all these bombs without something in return. I'm not mad. No problem." Harley smiled a bit in thanks, and they continued walking together. "Now what are we spreading the word about?"

"We're gonna take 'em all out," Harley explained quietly. "Then we're gonna take off."

"Waller can see us, she'll know and she'll do something about it," she pointed out. Harley shrugged.

"What can she do?"

Rose sighed. "Go let him know," she said, nodding towards Digger. "I'm mad at him…"

Harley nodded and waited until Rose had walked passed Digger to walk near Diablo, then she walked up next to Digger, leaning close to him, and she smiled. "So!" she started, getting his attention. "I'm thinkin', if we move together, we can kill all these guys and go our separate ways. Yeah?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. Rose saw Deadshot glance back at them.

"Spread the word," she told him, falling back a bit.

Digger walked up next to Diablo. "Pst, oi," he hissed. Diablo glanced at Rose, then looked over at Digger. "Oi. We need ya help, man. When the time's right, you hit Flag with a fireball, 'n he'll be too busy burnin' ta death ta have a go at us with his phone'a doom."

"Then what?" Diablo asked. Rose chuckled a bit. Digger raised an eyebrow.

"Then we get outta here," he said, figuring that was obvious. Diablo looked over at Rose, annoyed, then looked at Digger again.

"And do _what_?" he pressed. Now Digger looked annoyed.

"What're ya, bloody Socrates, with all the questions?" he snapped. "Freedom, man. Freedom! Ya remember that, don'tcha?"

Rose watched Diablo shake his head and heard him think to himself that _he didn't deserve freedom_. "We're criminals. You know that, right?" he reminded him.

Digger tsked. "Yeah. It's great," he agreed. "Come on, do the bastard." He started walking ahead of him towards Croc. Rose could tell he didn't like Diablo very much, and that he didn't like that Diablo liked her. So she chuckled a bit and put her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, be careful," Diablo called to Digger. "He eats people."

Digger turned slightly. "Sorry, Mother Superior, what?" he taunted.

"He eats people, for reals, homie," he repeated. "He's a cannibal." Digger just nodded, not taking him seriously, and walked over to Croc. "Is he always-"

"Stupid? Yes," she mumbled, watching Digger start trying to talk to Croc.

"Are you gonna go along with them?" he questioned, looking down at her. "Do you think it's gonna work?"

"No and no," she mumbled. "Waller has eyes everywhere. She sees everything we do, so we won't get away with anything…"

She glanced behind her as Harley came up on the other side of Diablo and put her arm on his shoulder with a bright smile. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was in on the plan, but he held up his hand and frowned. "No." With that, he moved away from her and walked ahead.

Harley looked a little surprised, and looked at Rose, who shrugged. She looked forward as Croc hit Digger and sent him flying backwards into a pile of trash. Flag and Deadshot both looked over at him, and he got up, dusting off his jacket as Harley hurried over to him. "What'd you say to him?" she hissed.

"Nothin', just havin' a laugh," Digger chuckled, which Rose translated to _I said something offensive_. "No worries." He started walking again and Rose followed him, seeing Deadshot shaking his head in annoyance.

"Should have stayed in that pile of trash," Rose mumbled. Digger turned to glance at her and tsked, putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked.

The group continued down the street, the soldiers going ahead while they hesitated. They all stared at the ruins of a car, which looked like it had been melted into the pavement. "What kind of weapon did _that_?" Rose asked. Flag ignored her, saying something into his walkie and continuing around a corner. All the soldiers hurried forward, looking like they were getting in position for a battle. The group all just glanced around in confusion. Why couldn't they just go ahead and kill whatever the problem was? Rose felt an excruciating amount of pain shoot through her head and she closed her eyes, touching her forehead.

"Hey, you alright, sweetie?" Harley asked. Rose looked up towards the enemy and moved forward with the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, walking up next to Deadshot, who was standing behind an abandoned car. The rest of the group followed her and Harley stood between her and Deadshot as a large group of the soldiers went off towards side streets, leaving a small number of soldiers.

"Hey…" Digger mumbled from next to her. She looked at him, then at Deadshot. "I like these odds, mate… ya just say the word."

"Yeah," Harley agreed, leaning her arm on Deadshot's shoulder and patting it. "Come on." Rose was focused on the creatures ahead of them. They weren't really human, she could tell. Whatever they were thinking was in a language she couldn't understand, and whatever it was was painful for her to hear.

"What are those things...?" she whispered.

"U-Uh, yeah, uh, hold that thought," Deadshot said to Harley, moving aside and going over towards Flag, putting on his head-piece to allow him to see the creatures better. He hesitated, looking at them, then walked over to Flag.

Rose hissed and put her head down on the car. "Ya okay, lovey?" Digger asked.

"Even compared to _you_ , whatever these things are thinking is like nails on a chalkboard…" she hissed. "Except literally. It's leaving this... like, this horrible, high frequency sound constantly in my head…"

"Oh yeah, I hear that sometimes," Harley chuckled. Rose smiled tightly and looked up. They saw Deadshot glance back at them again, then look at Flag and say something to him. Katana pulled out her sword and Deadshot pulled out his rifle. Suddenly one of the creatures noticed them and they all started running towards them.

"Hit em'!" Flag ordered, and bullets started flying at the enemy. She glanced over as she heard a can hiss open and saw Digger sipping a beer and creeping towards an alleyway, watching the fight. Croc growled and pulled his hood down and Harley pulled out her gun, glancing at Rose. She covered her arms in her vines and nodded. Harley started shooting at the creatures, and Rose slammed her fists into one of their heads as it came at her, turning quickly and wrapping them around another one's face, pulling her arms apart and crushing it's head.. Behind her she heard Croc mauling one of them, and she had to duck as he threw it towards a car, hitting two that had been coming at her and sending them backwards as well. She looked over at Croc quickly as he continued hitting the creatures, and she noticed Diablo walking away from the fight, standing off to the side.

Two had cornered Digger in the alley, and he was fighting them off just fine. She jumped over some debris, hit a few more as they came at her. She cried out as one of them knocked her down and tried to attack her, but she kicked it off and got up, holding her hands out at it and closing her fists. The creature hesitated and convulsed, making pained noises. She growled and moved her hands apart, and thorns shot out of the creature then retracted, sending it to the ground. Digger just stared at her. "Didn't know you could do _that_ ," he chuckled.

"Yeah, watch out, one of these days it's gonna be you," she laughed, beating down another one.

"Flag!" they heard one of the soldiers yell. Rose turned and watched some of the creatures dragging the Colonel away.

Harley giggled and smirked. "Good riddance," she said, looking at Deadshot.

"Harley! If he dies, we die!" he reminded her. She growled and went over to help him. Rose hurried over and started fighting off some of the creatures who were still coming at them to cover Harley. Soon, Harley came over to helped her. The creatures seemed to be dwindling and when the last of them was gone, they all looked up to see Deadshot on top of a car, taking out the creatures single-handedly, not missing a single one. When the last of them fell, he jumped off the car and started back over to the group. Rose sighed and walked over to one of the creatures, kicking it a bit.

"Pinky…" she heard Digger whisper. She looked up and saw him putting a pink unicorn plush in his coat. Then he turned around and saw her watching him, and he froze. "Uh… I just, um-"

"Fucking freak, you brought it with you?" she scoffed.

"I always bring her with me!" he told her defensively, his voice raising an octave.

"Oh my god…" she grunted, turning and walking back over to Harley and the rest of the group. Harley was hitting one of the dead creatures over and over again with her bat.

"Hey!" Deadshot said. She paused and looked at him. "Hey, come on…"

"What? I saw it move," she tried. She looked down and kicked it. "See, it flinched. I think…"

Diablo walked over to the group slowly. " 'ey, you were some help, princess," Digger scoffed. Diablo looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"It's better this way," he said quietly. He waved his hand once in front of the other man's face, a flaming skull appearing in front of him. "Trust me…"

"Oooh, yeah, you're the fire bloke, eh?" Digger recalled.

"Yeah, I was. Yeah," Diablo mumbled. Rose watched them.

"Right...yeah" Digger pulled out his lighter and opened it, a small flame appearing from it. "Hey, well looky here!" He waved the lighter in front of him. "Oh! It's fire! Oooo!" Rose could feel how much Diablo wanted to punch him in the face, and she couldn't say she blamed him.

"You weren't gonna fight either, leave him alone, dude," Rose said, pushing his hand down. "He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to fight, so just shut up." Digger raised an eyebrow and sized her up.

"Ya gonna start standin' up for 'im?" he taunted. "Don't think he can stand up for himself?"

"No, I know he can. But you have a habit of being an asshole, and you weren't just getting on his nerves, you were getting on mine," she told him. "You have _no idea_ what it's like to have abilities you didn't learn. You've seen what I've done to people, sometimes the things I do… I don't even know I can do them, Digger."

"And?" he tsked.

"My parents? _Penny's_ parents," she reminded him. His expression softened just a bit, and he nodded, but she could hear that he was about to make some smartass remark. "Just walk away. Please." He tsked and shook his head, then went over to one of the creatures, kneeling down and examining it. Diablo nodded at her in thanks and she smiled a bit.

"The brief said terrorists," she heard one of Flag's men said. Rose looked over and walked closer to the group, leaning back against the car Harley was standing next to. "Wanna start explaining this-"

"If I told you, would you believe me?" Flag pointed out.

She watched Digger pull a watch off of one of the creatures. She frowned and looked at Flag. "What are they?" Harley asked, concerned.

"I dunno…" Flag mumbled, catching Rose's eye and quickly looking down. Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at Deadshot, who frowned and followed Flag as he started walking away.

"That's bullshit. That thing has on a $3000 watch…" he pointed out."Is that a _person_?"

"It was," Flag admitted. "But now it's not." He looked down as Digger started search the rest of the creature that had had the watch. "Hey, don't!"

Digger stood up quickly, right in his face. "What?" he asked coolly.

"We got a job to do," Flag reminded him. Croc walked up next to him and growled.

Rose came to the other side. "He's not hurting anybody," she pointed out calmly.

Flag looked between them, seeing Harley coming over as well, and he backed up a bit, nervous. "We're moving," he growled, turning and looked at his soldiers. "Get your boys moving." The soldier nodded and they started forward again, the group behind them. Flag touched his walkie. "We lost contact with _Bravo_ , you have a visual?"

Rose was walking slightly behind Diablo and Croc, next to Harley and she turned her head to look slightly behind her. "Quit starin' at my ass, I can hear you," she said.

"Ah, I was wonderin' when you were gonna say somethin'," Digger laughed. He walked up behind her. "Thanks for backin' me up, hot stuff, I owe ya one." He smacked her ass and she turned to him slightly, smacking his crotch. He yelped a bit and looked hurt.

"Now you know how it feels," she chuckled, nudging him.

"You're so mean to me," he grunted, grabbing her hips and pulling her back against him as they walked.

"Who me?" she smirked, elbowing him off.

"Awww you two are so _cute_ together," Harley teased. Rose smirked and looked at Digger.

"Hear that? We're _cute_ ," she chuckled.

"You're cute," he grinned, knowing that she knew what he meant by that.

"Fuck you too," she laughed. He stuck his tongue out at her, and pulled the watch he had gotten from the creature out of his pocket.

"You want this, by the way? It's not a pretty emerald ring, but it's expensive," he offered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You don't actually have to get me stuff you know," she told him, playfully, but also making sure he knew she meant it. "I like spending my time with you, you don't have to give me shit to keep me around. Plus you pay rent by giving me really good cock every night." He laughed and she grinned, leaning up and kissing him.

"Hey, you two separate," Flag yelled at them. Digger immediately jumped to his full height and went to size him up, but Rose caught his arm, pulling him back.

"Or what?!" Digger snapped. "You gonna shoot me for snogging me own woman?!"

Flag walked over to him. "We have an objective. And we only have so much time to reach that objective. I _will_ separate the two of you physically if I have to, I'm not kidding," he told them.

One of Flag's soldiers walked over slightly behind the Colonel and looked down at Rose. She could hear him thinking that she was probably just a whore who slept around to get what she wanted, and that she was using Digger, and he was probably using her. She frowned and glared at him.

"Wanna fucking say that to me face?" she snapped at the soldier. It was Digger's turn to grab her and hold her back. "Show a little respect for a woman."

The soldier looked at her in shock. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he scoffed.

"I can read minds, fucker, I heard what you think of me, and I don't sleep around!" she growled.

The soldier tsked and rolled his eyes. "You're a criminal, you're scum, and you look and act like the kind of whore that sells herself for money-"

Digger let go of her and marched over to the soldier, punching him in the face. The soldier fell to the ground and Flag had to stand between him and the criminal.. "Keep your soldiers in line," Digger growled.

"Kill him, Colonel, this is his second time assaulting a soldier!" the man said as he got up.

"Don't provoke him, and you won't get hurt," Rose spoke up, smirking.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down," Flag ordered. "We're wasting time. Come on, man, keep moving." The soldier grumbled something to himself and kept moving forward. Flag glanced at Digger and Rose and nodded, following the soldier.

Rose smiled and leaned against Digger. "Thanks, baby. You stood up for me," she teased.

"I stood up for what's mine," he clarified, starting to walk again. Rose rolled her eyes, but decided to let him calm down before messing with him again.

She glanced at Harley, who just bit her lip and grinned. Then the other woman looked over at a window display. "Oooh!" she said quietly, going over and shattering the glass. Flag and the soldiers turned around, pointing guns towards the noise as Harley reached in and grabbed a silver purse.

"Seriously," Flag scoffed. "The _hell's_ wrong with you people?"

Harley looked at him and rolled her eyes. "We're _bad guys_ , it's what we do," she reminded him. Rose chuckled and shook her head as they started walking again. "What? It's a cute purse."

"It is," she agreed, watching Flag and Deadshot start talking to each other.. "I'm more into leather though." They hung back as the soldiers stopped a ways away from a building. The group waited for a minute, and Deadshot went over to Flag, who explained the situation to him.

Rose saw that Harley was staring at a motorcycle and going down memory lane, so she looked over at Diablo, watching him kick at some rubble on the ground. She walked over towards him, since he was slightly away from the group. "Hey, you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her and nodded. "Whatcha thinkin'?" She wanted to let him say it outloud. His brow furrowed and she smiled a bit. He just sighed and looked ahead at the burning building

"You ever wonder what tomorrow's gonna look like?" he asked. "But you wonder everyday? You wonder why there couldn't just be an off switch to the things you can do, and a way to go back and just…" Diablo looked down and shook his head, not wanting to get into it. "I regret a lot of things that I did before, and I know I deserve all the hell tomorrow's gonna throw at me because of it…"

Rose nodded slowly. "Yes," she agreed. He looked up at her. "I wish I couldn't do all of this…" She held up one hand and let her vines surround it. "I wish I knew- really knew -why I can do this, I wish it wasn't deadly." He watched as she held her other hand parallel to the one covered in vines, and the vines crawled off of her hand and spiraled into mid-air between her open palms. "I killed my parents…" Diablo's eyes went back to her face, he saw her watching the vines. "I barely remember it. I was four years old… we were in a bad part of Gotham. East End… I'm not sure exactly where we were, but there was no one around…"

* * *

- **Twenty-Two Years Ago** -

"Daddy, I don't wanna leave…" Lilith whimpered quietly to her father, shivering as a brisk Autumn breeze blew through the empty, unlit street.

Her father glanced down at her, sucking on his cigarette and looking at her mother. "You're sick, Lily," her Mom said. Lilith watched her Mom pull her cardigan up her over her shoulders. They had taken Lilith out of the apartment without a jacket, saying they would be right back home. "We're just gonna get you someone who can help you."

"I feel fine, Mommy," Lilith whimpered. Her mother looked at her father worriedly.

Her father growled and grabbed her arm roughly. "Listen, kid, you're not normal!" he snapped. Lilith felt her lip trembling. "You don't belong with us, you're a freak! You're sick!"

"Matt-" her mother tried.

"Shut up, Laura!" her father ordered. Lilith started sobbing.

"She's gonna start making a scene, Matt, come on, we gotta get her somewhere," she heard her mother hiss.

* * *

"They thought I was sick because I could read minds…" Rose mumbled. She sneered and the vines started violently intertwining with each other, choking themselves and each other. "I'm angry about it now, but back then I was so scared… and I don't remember exactly it happened, but when they tried to grab me…"

* * *

"Lilith come on," her mother ordered, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her across the dirty street. She screamed out, terrified, and her father grabbed her, putting his hands over her face, making it hard for her to breathe. She struggled against her father's grip and felt the heat of his cigarette close to her face.

Suddenly, her mother cried out and she felt her father fall back, her own little body falling on top of him as he choked out for air. She climbed up off of him, watching black vines strangling him and making his face turn red, then purple, then blue. She looked over at her mother, and saw that the same thing was happening to her. Then they both fell still, and she looked down, seeing the black vines were on her hands. She screamed and tried to move away from them, but realized they were part of her.

* * *

" I… I killed them. And then I had these…" Rose looked from the vines to Chato. "It's all the energy around me, and within me, and it gets stronger the angrier I am."

"What happened? After your parents, did someone find you?" he asked. Rose looked down.

"No… I ran," she said. "I just wanted to go home, you know, I was just a kid. Over the years, I made some friends, I started working for some bad people..." She glanced over at Harley. "My... employer sent my to live with some allies of his, they kinda became my surragate dads... but we always seemed to fall out and I would leave.. eventually I left for good…" She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

He nodded and they started moving towards the group again. "So you grew up in foster care after that?" he guessed as they rejoined the group. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! No, I ended up back in East End, and I hid in some old theater," she told him.

"Park Row?" Deadshot spoke up as they reached the group and started moving. Rose glanced at him and nodded.

"Kinda made a little home for myself there, learned how to pickpocket, learned how to break into houses," she explained. "I had one friend, but he was… yeah. And I had 'work' friends, I guess you could say... as long as I didn't stab them in the back, they didn't kill me, and we worked together. Most of them didn't know I could read minds or any of that, I was just a little thief girl, and a spy, and I was cool with that. I was usually used to help break into banks, or get information. And that kept going for a while, about four, maybe five years."

"What about school?" Deadshot asked. She looked at him and smirked.

"I never went to school, everything I learned was from someone else's head. I kinda like robbing banks, it was fun. But you know, criminals, _especially_ grown men criminals, with a girl who was theoretically about to hit puberty, it was kind of a time bomb. I could hear what they were thinking, and I didn't like it… I was figuring out a good time to skip out when the feds finally found me. I just told them some guys kidnapped me, and they put me in foster care. I was lucky compared to the rest of the kids, I was fifteen years old, and I got picked right away. By this family who had a daughter my age, Penny."

"Have ya heard from her by the way?" Digger questioned, picking at his gloves.

"No, She told me not to contact her anymore," she explained.

"I thought she only wanted me and psycho ta get outta her life," he chuckled.

"Nope. But yeah, I couldn't go to high school because I didn't have any other education… also they tried and I hit a teacher so…" Deadshot chuckled. "So once Penny graduated, and I turned eighteen and got my own place in Gotham, she tried to help me find work. It didn't really work out, I was helping out that one friend I mentioned earlier, helped him build up his crime ring… I hadn't used my powers since I killed my family, but I used em to help him out. I also hooked up with him, so, you know. Until he got arrested, of course. Then I just pretended to be all sad and broken-hearted and horrified that he _killed people_!" She laughed and Digger tsked. "Yeah, it didn't turn out great. Penny decided 'oh you know what would cheer you up, Lilith? Let's go to Australia!' I don't fucking know why she wanted to go to Australia, but I agreed and we went and my first night there I hooked up with this scumbag."

"Hey, we've been together ever since," Digger pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, 'cause you wouldn't leave my apartment… I figured I've had one psycho, I can deal with another," she laughed. "But I mean, look where my life choices have gotten me, I still regret going to Australia."

"But'cha stayed," he chuckled. "For a good four years!"

"That's part of the regret," Rose sighed.

"You don't really regret meeting me, do ya?" he pouted, kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "Not really… just a bit," she smirked. He chuckled and let go of her.

"Have ya heard from _him_ at all?" he questioned.

"I hear _of_ him a lot," she told him. "He said he would leave me alone, and he has, that's all that matters." Digger nodded.

"Good…"

"Harley, you comin'?" Deadshot called to her, seeing that she was still back a ways, Harley jumped a bit and nodded, starting to follow them.

They walked through a street filled with empty, partially crushed water bottles, and Rose walked a bit ahead of Digger as she started kicking bottles. Harley walked past them and over to Croc, looking up at him and smiling. "Why do you eat people?" she questioned. Croc growled and looked at her.

He didn't say anything for a minute, then looked forward. "Gives me their power," he explained.

She smiled brightly and moved so that she was in front of him, walking backwards so she could face him. "What you like to eat _me_?" she asked.

He tsked. "Hell no," he told her. She pouted and moved next to him again.

"Aww, why not?" she whined.

"I don't want your crazy," Croc growled. Rose chuckled a bit.

"Says the guy who live in a sewer," Harley pointed out.

"Least I know it's a sewer," he grumbled. Harley looked back at Rose and winked.

" _Oh I get it_ ," she said to Croc. "Cause, like, this is a sewer too! Only with nice shops, and restaurants, right?" She pointed her bat at the buildings, then put it back on her shoulder. "Ya hate mankind, much? Let me guess…" She put her hand on his shoulder and he growled as she moved behind him to his other side. "Mommy didn't take you to Chuck E. Cheese's on your sixth birthday... I can recommend a good therapist-"

Croc growled and held up his fist, and she leaned back to avoid getting punched. She laughed a bit and watched him walk ahead. "Why?" Diablo questioned. Rose stepping out of Harley's way as she turned and walked over to him.

" _Because I'm bored_ ," she groaned, stalking around him. "I need a _victim_ , a mind to pry apart and _spit_ in!" Rose smirked.

"Think of _all_ the things you can do with someone's emotions and feelings and memories once you know them," she clarified for Diablo. He frowned and glanced at her.

"Leave it, mate...They're rabbit holes, don't fall in," Digger mumbled, walking past Diablo. Harley hissed at him, then winked at Rose and went to terrorize Katana. Rose watched them both.

"I wouldn't ever use anything about you against you. Not really," she whispered to Diablo. He looked at her. "I promise. I keep everything a secret." He stared at her for a minute then nodded. The group stopped in front of a building.

"Waller, we're about to enter the building, have that chopper ready," Flag said into his radio.

Deadshot continued walking, past the soldier. "What'dya say we get this over with?" he asked.

"The hell? Deadshot!" Flag hissed. "Fall back!" Deadshot walked to the door and pushed it open, the broken glass falling to the floor. Flag stood up and hurried over, holding up his gun and they walked in, to make sure the coast was clear. "You mind if we tag along?"

The group followed behind the soldiers, and they all circled the front desk, where security cameras of the whole building showed it to be empty. "Oh, looks like we've gotta spot of luck, eh?" Digger said, leaning against the desk. Rose noticed Harley looking around and walking away from the group. "Be a walk in the park. Easy Peasy."

"Don't make me shoot you," Deadshot warned him, making the other man cackle. Rose saw Harley waiting for the elevator and smirked a little when the other woman put a finger to her lips. The others started towards the stairs just as the elevator doors closed behind Harley. They looked over as the elevator bell rang and started going up, and Harley waved at them with a smile. "God damn it, Harley!"

"Go go go," Flag called, running forward. Everyone else quickly followed him up the stairs, at a run. "She better not be running, I'd hate to blow her head off!"

"She's not running," Rose told him. "Trust me. But she's got some of those things in there with her." They hurried up flight after flight of stairs, getting there just in time for Harley's elevator door to open.

She smiled brightly, her bat over her shoulder and two of the creatures on the floor of the elevator. Everyone relaxed, lowering their weapons. "Hey guys!" she greeted, walking out of the elevator and passed them. Rose watched all the guys watch her, then Harley turned when no one followed her. "Come on, let's go." Everyone looked at one another, and Rose started following Harley.

The soldiers lead them into another room, and they held their weapons at the ready. Suddenly Flag put his fist up. "Hold," he ordered. Everyone stopped and stood still.

"I don't like this, Flag," Deadshot said uncertainly.

Flag glanced around. "I don't like it either," he mumbled.

Deadshot grabbed his mask and put it on. Harley glanced at him and smirked. "Pussy," she taunted.

"I will knock your ass out. I don't care that you're a girl," he told her, putting his headpiece on with the mask and adjusting it. Without warning, creatures started dropping from the ceiling and everyone quickly sprung into action, spreading out a bit to get them all. Harley shot off her gun at a few, and Rose quickly covered her fists in vines and swung at two coming at her, ducking down to get them and also dodging one that had leapt over a desk at her. She stood up and hit it's face, kicking it over. She looked over at the sound of shattering glass, and starting fighting off two that were coming at her. She saw Deadshot shoot a few that were getting closer to her, and she nodded in thanks, quickly going at another one nearby. She hit it down and glanced into a side room.

"Get off your ass, we're in the middle of a fight here!" she yelled at Digger.

"Oi, I could have just died!" he barked back, holding up a knife stuck into a pile of money.

"You _did_ get some money!" she scoffed, hitting another one as it came at her. He just nodded, looking a bit dazed still.

"Hey! They're after Flag again!" Deadshot yelled. She looked over and held out her hand, pulling Digger up and they ran over to help Deadshot and Flag. Croc killed one of the things that had Flag and the man stood up. "Circle up, circle around him!"

The group quickly surrounded Flag, ready to defend him at all angles. Everyone except El Diablo, who was standing off to the side again, looking uncertain. "Let me fight!" Flag demanded, trying to push past them.

"You die, we die!" Deadshot reminded him. The soldiers took out the rest of the creatures on the floor and the group dispersed from their circle.

"Clear! Alright, everyone move out!" Flag ordered. They went out towards the balcony, quickly coming under fire again. A few soldiers fell and others ducked down, firing back. Rose and Harley both quickly hid behind a wall with Flag, Croc standing in front of him. Digger had dropped to the floor, and was looking up and between Diablo and Deadshot as the latter started harassing the other.

"You don't stand for shit! You ain't about shit!" Deadshot snapped at him. Rose moved forward but hesitated, realizing what Deadshot was doing.

"Don't touch me, man!" Diablo said sternly. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't touch you?" Deadshot laughed. He waved his hands around him, poking him every so often. "I'm touching you! I'm touching you, whatch'a gonna do? Do something!"

"Don't touch me!" Diablo screamed at him.

"Do something!" Deadshot snapped.

"You wanna see somethin'?!" Diablo yelled. "You wanna see somethin'?!"

"Yeah, I wanna see somethin'!" Deadshot agreed loudly. Diablo shoved him back and turned slightly, putting his hands up and shooting fire at the floors where the creatures were shooting at them. The soldiers quickly dropped to the ground to avoid getting burned, and Rose backed up a bit, amazed. Harley came around the corner with her mouth open wide. After a minute the fire stopped and he put his hands down, looking a bit taken aback. He took a deep breath and looked at Deadshot as the soldiers and Digger all began to stand up.

"I was just tryin' ta get you there," Deadshot said, one hand in front of him in defense. "We good, right? No hard feelins'?"

Harley hurried over and hugged Diablo, kissing his cheek. "I knew you'd come through," she said happily, letting go of him and walking back over to Rose.

"That shit crazy," Deadshot laughed, looking at the burning building before continuing forward, following Flag and the rest of the soldiers. Harley and Croc followed him, and Digger waited for Rose.

Diablo looked distressed, looking over at Rose, who just looked amazed. She caught his gaze and frowned, walking over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked gently, touching his shoulder as they hurried after the group.

"I didn't mean to do that," he said quietly. "I could have hurt someone…" Rose noticed Digger watching her, but ignored him for the moment.

"But you didn't. Everything's alright," she insisted.

"I don't want to be their tool," he pressed, looking at her.

Rose looked forward as a soldier yelled for another to shoot through a wall, and covered her ears when they pointed a rocket launcher at the concrete wall, blowing up a hole where they needed to go. Rose uncovered her ears and felt Digger grab her hand before she could put her hand on El Diablo's arm. She glared at him and pulled her arm away. A few soldiers went into the building through the newly made hole, looking around before yelling "Clear!" The rest of them followed, starting to ascend the long, winding staircase. Rose walked behind Diablo, and felt Digger close behind her. She glanced back at him, hearing how jealous he felt.

"Chill out, baby," she whispered, leaning back and kissing him. He grumbled something but seemed to relax, and she looked over the side before she kept going up. Harley was a bit ahead of her, breathing hard.

"I gotta work on my cardio…" she heard her sigh as she looked over the railing. Then she stopped, looking all the way down to the bottom floor. Most of the group had gone past Harley now, and Rose hesitated a few steps ahead of her, watching a memory flood into her mind. One with the Joker. Rose frowned, feeling her sadness and her longing and her uncertainty in the memory. She looked up at Deadshot, who had stopped as well as everyone continued up. He waved her to continue and he started back down towards Harley. Rose followed the rest of the group up the stairs.

"What are they doing?" Flag asked her shortly when she caught up with him.

"They're coming," she told him. "They won't be long. Just let them be."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you read the original Black Rose story, hopefully you noticed some things I changed, and I hope you liked it, and will like the rest of the story that is to come :) let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. You and Me Both

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4! WARNING: SMUT in this chapter! ;) enjoy!**

* * *

The soldiers opened the door to their destined floor, and the group followed behind them. The soldiers confirmed that the floor was clear, so Flag ordered them to secure the roof. Rose looked outside the window, seeing the fire that Diablo had started in the other building. The soldiers departed for the roof, and Rose looked over as Deadshot and Harley opened the other door, entering the room. Flag held up his hand. "Wait here. Please. I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack, okay?" he demanded. Rose glanced at him as he turned to walk towards the window. She had known from the beginning who HVT-1 was, so she walked over to a chair and leaned her weight on the back.

"Aww…" Harley pouted. "He's embarrassed of us."

"Hey Flag," Deadshot called. The man turned. "This dude better cure cancer after all this shit." Flag chuckled and punched in a number on the door, opening it and going in and closing the door behind him.

"0088965," Rose said. Deadshot looked down at her. "That's the code to the door." He looked at the door, then at Harley, and shrugged.

"Imma go check it out, be right back," he said, going to the door and putting in the code. It opened and he went in, letting it close behind him quietly.

Digger came over and she moved to the seat as he leaned against the back of the chair. She leaned against his shoulders and took his beer, taking a sip while he glanced back to watch the lights and fire outside, then he looked at her. "So…" he started. "I was thinkin'… if we get outta this, why don't I take ya somewhere and smash ya back out?"

"Classy…" she mumbled.

"Okay, fine, yer not into that, I forgot," he chuckled. "Fine, we can just fuck the old fashion way, a'ight? Ya'd like that, wouldn'tcha, sweetheart, I know how much you like-"

"Shut your mouth, you scumbag," she growled at him. He laughed a bit and took his can back from her. "I'm not your whore." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren'tcha?" he chuckled.

"How many times have I saved your ass tonight?" she reminded him, grabbing his beer can from him again and draining the rest of it. Across the room, Croc chuckled a bit and she crushed the can, throwing it back at him. "We aren't getting out of this."

Digger watched her lean back, taking her hair down and putting it up in a more tight bun, all while staring right back at him. "But if we do, you'll spread ya legs for me, right?" he chuckled. "We gotta deal?" She turned her head and looked at Harley who smirked, and at Diablo who was trying really hard to pretend he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Of _course_ I will," she sighed. "But we probably won't get out of this. So don't get your hopes up."

"Why y'all pissed at me?" he scoffed.

"You're a reckless jackass, and you lied about getting money from that last heist," she told him honestly.

"Were ya worried 'bout me?" he purred, turning and kissing at her neck. She rolled her eyes and leaned against him.

"Sure," she agreed quietly.

"Oh, and now y'owe me a drink, too," he said, tossing his empty can across the room, watching it land in the corner.

"So classy," she sighed. He glanced down at her. "You want to fuck me from behind _and_ you want me to buy _you_ a drink?"

He grinned. "Ya did say I was raunchy as fuck, didn'tcha, princess?" He laughed at the shocked look she gave him. "That's right, that Waller bitch told me. She also said ya get in bed with me sometimes 'cause I'mma good lookin' bloke, eh?" Her mouth fell open a bit and he laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart, you can jump in bed with me anytime."

"That fucking cunt," she scoffed. He laughed again starting to check out his weapons, wiping them with his thumb.

"Ya _did_ tell her to tell me, didn'tcha?" he pointed out.

"Did she tell you to go fuck yourself, too, because I threw that in there somewhere," she chuckled. He just kept laughing to himself.

Rose looked at Harley, who smiled mischievously at her. "I gotta get us all out of this now, hook you guys up." Rose rolled her eyes and started playing with his curly hair.

"You lost your hat," she said quietly.

"Yep," he agreed.

"You need a haircut," she added.

"Where?" he asked, glancing at her and raising an eyebrow.

"On the sides… and the top," she said, running his fingers through his hair again. "Everywhere."

"Not everywhere…"

"Just your head," she agreed, messing it up.

"When we get home," he told her. She sighed and kissed his neck. She could see Diablo watching them out of the corner of her eye, and knew that Digger was probably looking right back at him. "We're gonna do a lot when we get home…."

"I could do it now, just lend me your knife," she offered.

"Not now," he sighed. "When we get home." She hesitated and kissed his neck again, standing up and going to the window.

Eventually the door opened and she glanced over to the side as Deadshot, then Rick, then Amanda walked into the room. She sighed and looked back out the window. El Diablo stood up quickly when he saw the woman behind Rick. "No...way…" Harley said, glaring at the woman as Digger stood up as well, followed by Croc, who growled. The group surrounded her, and Rose moved to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Let's go home," Rick said.

"Yeah, let's go home," Digger agreed. "That sounds good, you guys wanna go home?" Rick looked at him, then at the group nervously. Amanda did the same. "Or ya wanna go back to prison?"

"I'm not goin' back to prison," Harley said with a smile.

"What I'm sayin' is, we kill the pair of em' before they kill us," he said, glaring at Rick and Amanda.

Katana stepped forward and started pulling out her sword, but Amanda put her arm out to stop her. "I got this," she said quietly, pushing the other woman behind her. Amanda looked at Digger, then at the rest of the group. "You've made it this far…" She held up her phone, showing the screen with all of their faces on it that Rick had used to kill Slipknot. "Don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing…" She waved the phone tauntingly and Croc growled. She raised an eyebrow and glared at Harley, then Digger. They both glared at her. "Don't hate me. Hate your friend here. She's probably known all along." She looked at Rose, who looked over at her and shrugged. Amanda walked forward, pushing past Croc and Harley, followed quickly by Rick and Katana. Croc growled again.

"I like her," he said. Harley looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ya knew it was her?" Digger growled, going over to Rose and grabbing her.

"I know a lot of things. Life's more exciting if you don't know, don't you think?" she pointed out.

"Yer a fuckin' bitch! Ya shoulda told me!" he snapped, shoving her up against a wall.

"Why? Does it really make a difference?" she scoffed. He growled and let go of her, and she frowned. "Jesus Christ, dude, calm down..."

"Don't tell me ta calm down, I'll calm down when I wanna," he hissed.

"Look, we're even now, alright? You didn't tell me about the money, I didn't tell you about Amanda, just let it go," she sighed. He shook his head, pushing her back when she tried to stand up straight, then opening the door violently and going upstairs. She glanced at Harley and the rest of the group, who looked a bit betrayed. "Sorry. Didn't think it was that big of a deal… even if it wasn't her, we would still be stuck here with bombs in our necks." Croc and Deadshot went upstairs silently, and she rolled her shoulders, stretching.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Diablo asked. She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"He would never really hurt me. He forgets his own strength sometimes but he would never hit me or anything," she chuckled. She went to the door and opened it, then and went upstairs, waiting for Diablo and Harley to follow her.

"He should be more careful," Diablo said quietly. "And he shouldn't talk to you like that, he needs to respect you."

"He's fine," she disagreed. "Just as long as I get him back."

"Mr. J hits me sometimes," Harley spoke up. She looked down a bit. "I wish he wouldn't, but sometimes I get on his nerves you know?" She smiled and went up the stairs.

Diablo shook his head and looked at Rose, who started following her. "I never hurt Grace," he said quietly. She stopped and looked at him, glancing at Harley as she went upstairs, and seeing Digger and the rest of the group at the top of the stairs, opening the door to the roof. "If I had ever lay a hand on her, I don't… I-I messed up, bad. Right at the end, before I turned myself in. I lost her, and I lost my kids…" His voice cracked. "But I never meant to hurt her. The last thing I wanted was to cause her any pain… if he _tries_ hurt you, that's not okay."

Rose blinked, stepping down to the door again. "Chato, he really didn't mean it like that…" she told him. "It's just how we are, it's how our relationship works, we're a little rough on each other sometimes-"

"Then he ain't right for you, Lilith," he told her sternly. She looked taken aback, not only by him using her name, but by the seriousness of his words. "Real men don't hurt their women, not for any reason. Even by accident." She gulped and nodded, turning and starting to go up the stairs. She felt his hand grab her arm gently, and she looked at him. "I ain't tryin'a tell you what to do. I just know you can do better than that scumbag." She blushed and looked down at his hand.

"You're hands are so warm…" she chuckled, smiling and pretending to feel something other than the butterflies in her stomach.

Chato smiled sadly. "Yeah… it's like I'm made of fire or something," he teased. She laughed, and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs with her.

They finally made it to the roof, meeting up with the rest of the group and the soldiers, just as the helicopter came towards the roof, circling a bit. Rose and Diablo walked over to the group and Rose quickly pulled her hand away from Diablo when Digger turned and glanced at her. Rose just smiled at him sadly and he shook his head, looking back at the helicopter. She hesitated and looked at Rick, then back at the helicopter. She could hear someone familiar in the copter, with a lot of green and yellow in his thoughts, a lot of chaos. She usually heard him at least once a week just down the street from her apartment back in Gotham City, or any time she would go to visit Frost. She looked over at Harley as one of the soldiers tried to contact the supposed soldiers in the helicopter. "Savior one-zero, the LZs clear," the soldier said. Deadshot glanced at Rick, and Harley looked over at Rose, noticing her gaze. She smirked a bit and looked at the helicopter again. "Boss, they're not talkin' to me."

Amanda and Rick were both hit with the realization at the same time. Rose went over to one of the generators on the roof, nodding at Diablo to follow her, getting ready to hide behind it. "Our bird's been jacked!" Rick cried. "Light it up!" The soldiers started shooting at the helicopter, quickly forced to take cover as a constant machine gun fire rained over them. Rose crouched down behind it, and pulled Chato with her. She could hear hysterical laughter from somewhere, and Deadshot and Harley quickly ducked next to the spot Rose was hiding at. Digger dove next to her, and they all looked at Harley, who had her fingers in her ears.

She frowned. "What, I gotta hickey or somethin'?" she asked, touching her neck. There was a buzz from her pocket and she quickly pulled her phone out of it, looking up, then at Rose, then Deadshot, who shook his head. Harley smiled and stood up, going around the spot and walking towards the helicopter.

"Harley!" Deadshot yelled, and Rose turned to watch her. Some of the machine gun fire stopped as Harley walked closer to the helicopter, and Rose saw the Joker inside. He threw a rope down for her to climb up on and backed up a bit, slightly out of view.

"Holy shit, I've never actually seen him before…" she breathed.

"Kill her!" she heard Amanda yell.

After a minute she heard Rick yell, "Her nanite's disarmed!" Rose grinned and watched Harley push off her jacket and jump off the roof, catching the rope. The machine gun fire stopped and she stood up, followed by Deadshot. Soon everyone stood up, and Harley blew them a kiss and giggled as she swung around on the rope.

"Deadshot!" Amanda called. Deadshot turned and looked at her. "Shoot that woman right now!"

"She ain't do shit to me," he pointed out, walking over to the woman.

Amanda took a deep breath. "You're a hitman, right?" she reminded him. "I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom, and your kid."

Rose looked at Deadshot. She could feel that he was unsure of what to do. "Oh, she dead," he agreed. He walked over and set his gun against one of the building's generator's and looked through the skope. Rose closed her hands into fist. He was still deciding what to do as he aimed it at Harley, who was swinging around on the rope as the helicopter flew away. The helicopter was a bit too far for her to hear Harley now, or the Joker. After a minute, Deadshot pulled the trigger, making her jump and gasp. Harley seemed to roll down the rope, getting caught towards the end and hanging lifelessly. Rose held her breath. Deadshot did too. Then Harley perked back up and laughed loudly, the sound echoing across the buildings, and she started to climb up the rope. Rose sighed with relief and Deadshot smirked, moving his gun down and walking over to Amanda. "I missed."

Amanda glared at him, but even Rick smiled and chuckled a little. Deadshot walked over to Rose and pat him on the shoulder. "Nice shooting," she teased quietly.

"Good one, mate," Digger agreed.

Amanda sighed and picked up her walkie talkie. "It's Waller. Savior One-Zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down."

"Roger that, ma'am," the person on the other end said. Diablo glanced at the other's and Rose's smile fell. Deadshot turned and looked at Amanda, then at the helicopter that Harley had just climbed into.

An explosion suddenly hit it and it started going down. Rose covered her mouth as the helicopter fell out of sight, then an explosion lit up the buildings around it. "Target destroyed, ma'am," the voice on the walkie told Amanda. Rose glared at her, a few vines wrapping themselves around her arms as she started forward. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and glanced at Digger, quickly looking down and making the vines on her arm recede.

"Thank you, now get me off this roof…" Amanda sighed. The other person said they were on their way and Amanda turned to look at them. "The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more." Croc growled.

"Fucking bitch," Rose spat. Digger practically had to pick her up to keep her back from Waller. "You fucking _cunt_!"

Amanda just stared at her. "I've been called worse," she told her coolly. Rose sneered and got out of Digger's grip, pushing past him to cool off. She walked over to the generator they had been hiding behind and grabbing Harley's bat off of the ground, walking back over and looking down at it sadly.

Digger looked down, then at Deadshot, who was watching the fire in the distance. "You couldn't save her…" he told him. Deadshot looked at him, then nodded, looking down and leaning back a bit.

The helicopter for Amanda soon arrived, and they slid open the door for her. "Watch your step ma'am," the person inside said, helping her in. She sat down and buckled herself in.

"Stand by, I'll send another helo!" she yelled over the sound of the helicopter. One of the soldiers inside closed the door and it took off, shooting flares off.

Flag looked at them, then immediately turned as there was a loud crashing noise, and something pulled the copter out of the sky and onto the ground. "Shit!" he yelled, grabbing his walkie to try to get in contact with the helicopter.

After a moment, one of Flag's soldiers looked at him. "Ops just confirmed. She's down. 1K West…" he said. Flag looked down and sighed.

Rose chuckled. "Karma's an instant bitch…" she mumbled.

"Let's go get her…" Flag said coldly. He walked over to Deadshot. "The mission's not over."

"Nah, it is for me. We had a deal," he argued.

"Without Waller, you got nothin'," Flag reminded him, starting to walk towards the stairs leading off the roof.

"You just want June back, and we all have to suffer for it," Rose spat at him. He stopped in front of the door and walked back over to her.

"You're criminals. You have nothing better to do with your time, you might as well help someone who really needs it," he growled at her. "You know what this is."

"Yeah, we're criminals, not heros," she pointed out. She glanced at the rest of the group and leaned up to whisper to him. "You're gonna die because you're in love with her, Flag. You're gonna die, June's gonna die, and maybe we'll take off once that happens. That's on you man. You've proven that we can't trust you, so we aren't gonna back you up." He backed up and glared at her, but chose to walk away instead of arguing. She watched him storm off down the stairs and looked down at Harley's bat again.

Deadshot shook his head, annoyed, then looked up at the sky as a rumble of thunder echoed across the city, and rain started downpouring from the clouds above them. Croc growled and licked the water off of his hands, and Deadshot followed Flag off the roof. The rest of the group followed him, and Rose handed the bat to Digger, not wanting to hold it, and walked closer to Diablo while the other man looked over the bat in his hands.

They made their way out of the building and onto the street. The soldiers went ahead and Rose felt Diablo nudge her to look up. She frowned and looked ahead of them, her face lighting up. "Harley!" Rose grinned, seeing her friend sitting on top of an abandoned cab.

The other woman grinned when she saw them. "Hey guys!" she greeted, putting her hands out. She was soaking wet from the rain, and her makeup was running. "I'm back!" Deadshot walked up to the cab. She laughed lightly, and Rose could tell she was distressed. "I missed you all _so_ much…" Rose heard her voice crack.

"We're glad you could make it," Deadshot told her, smiling lightly. Her small smile fell and she started climbing off the car. He picked her up off of it carefully and placed her on her feet on the ground. She looked at him sadly, then he walked away.

"Hey craziness," Digger called. She looked at him and he tossed her her bat. She caught it and looked at it, then he walked away. She looked nervously at Diablo and Croc and started walking.

Rose quickly followed her. "I was so scared there for a minute," she whispered. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Harley smiled sadly. "Aww, I missed you too," she chuckled, nudging her. She glanced at Digger, then at Rose. "Hey… if you really love him, you should get a hold of your puddin' before you lose him." Rose frowned a bit. Something had happened to the Joker, obviously, the helicopter had crashed and Harley had come back to them… she didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that.

"Yeah," she agreed, rubbing her arm gently.

Soon enough they reached the fallen helicopter that Amanda Waller had been on. Rain hit the metal sides and dripped through bullet holes in the windows. Flag shown a flashlight through the window, then opened the door with his weapon raised, backing away when he saw that there was no one inside. Deadshot walked around the helicopter, looking at the giant light in the sky, lightning-like energy shooting through a ring of objects. "So, let me guess…" he started. The rest of the group looked up and gasped. "We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, cause why wouldn't we?" Flag looked at him. "When does this end, Flag?"

"Load up, we're in for a fight," the man told him, walking around the helicopter. Deadshot looked inside the helicopter, starting to grab some weapons that had been left behind.

The rest of the group followed Flag, and Rose put a hand to her head, looking up at their next target. "Whatever's making that is… really…" she hesitated. "Strong…"

"What is it?" Digger asked, walking closer to her. She sighed.

"I dunno… It scares me, whatever it is," she mumbled.

Deadshot walked quickly past them and threw a binder full of papers at the car next to Flag, who turned and looked at him. "Tell everybody," he demanded. " _Everything._ Or me and you gonna go right now."

Flag looked around at the soldiers and the group, then down at the binder. The papers had been scattered across the wet ground, and he looked back up at them. "Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with… incredible abilities. A witch. See nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could," he explained. He took a deep breath. "Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. Waller had her heart, it was supposed to control her, but she's somehow using energy from the other being to build… that…" He looked at the thing in the sky. "That's how she escaped from Waller… so now you know."

Deadshot nodded a bit. "You can just kill me right now," he said. "But, I'm going to have a drink."

Flag looked down. "Hey, Deadshot, I need your help," he tried.

"No sir," Deadshot disagreed, walking to the building next to them. "You need a miracle." He opened the door and went inside. Harley walked towards the door, turned and bowed, then followed him, and Rose followed her. Digger nodded as Flag looked at him, and went inside. El Diablo pat Croc's arm and they walked after the group. Flag looked at Katana, who hesitated, then looked down and hurried after the group.

Harley jumped behind the bar and started seeing what she had to work with. She watched Croc sit down in front of a fish tank and sigh. "What'cha havin', KC?" she asked.

"Bloody Mary, right?" Deadshot chuckled

Croc didn't look at them. "Drink dulls the mind..." he mumbled. Rose leaned against the counter next to Digger and grabbed one of his cans, popping it open.

"KC, it's the end of the world!" Harley pointed out with a smile. "Have a drink with us."

Croc turned around and sighed. "Beer," he told her.

"There he is," Digger mumbled into his can. "Give the man a beer…" Croc walked over and took a can from Harley, then walked back to his seat.

"How 'bout you, hot stuff?" she asked Diablo. He looked around a bit.

"Water…"

She smirked. "That's a good idea, honey," she agreed, grabbing him a glass of water. "Ninja?" Katana looked up at her. "You want some sake?"

Katana stared at her for a minute. "Whiskey," she told her. Harley repeated this to herself as she poured the woman a drink. She got another glass for Deadshot, but he held up a shot glass.

"What am I, twelve?" he teased, putting it on the table. Harley filled it up, then went to make herself some kind of blue martini.

"Hey, you gotta cigarette?" Rose asked Digger, looking up at him. He glanced at her, then pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and handed it to her. She took one and put it in her mouth. He took out his lighter and lit it for her.

"Here's to honor amoung thieves," Deadshot spoke up, holding up his glass. Rose leaned over the counter a bit more to look at him. Everyone held up their glasses, or cans, and looked at each other. Deadshot went to hit his glass against Katana's.

"I'm not a thief," she said quickly, walking away.

Deadshot raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. "Oh," he whispered. "She's not a thief." He hit his glass off of Harley's, then Digger's, then Rose's.

"Ya know, _I_ actually prefer ta think'a meself as an asset relocation specialist," Digger joked. Rose snorted and nudged him, and Deadshot chuckled.

"Yeah… Well, we almost pulled it off… despite what everybody thought," he sighed.

Diablo shook his head a bit. "We weren't picked to succeed…" he pointed out. "You know that right?" He looked around. "We were all chosen to fail...:" Deadshot sighed.

"Yeah, I know that…" he agreed. "The worst part is, they're gonna blame us for the whole thing… and they can't have people knowin' the truth. We're the patsies…" Harley nodded. "The cover-up. Don't forget, we're the bad guys…" He looked down, then took his shot.

"So you gonna tell us now, what your _big deal_ with Flag was?" Harley reminded him.

He sighed. "When you were gonna take off, Waller told me to kill you, and she offered me the same stuff. The chance to be a father…" he explained. Rose looked over at Diablo again, as he shook his head. "Chance at a life outside the shadows… I trusted Flag-"

Diablo slapped his hand down on the table suddenly. "Flag had you chasin' a carrot on a stick, homie!" he snapped. "You don't- you don't _know that_?"

"I love this guy," Harley teased.

Rose was looking at Diablo from across the counter. "They were hiding a lot of things from us… they had everything covered, they had no intention of letting us go, or get anything out of this," she said softly, in agreement with him.

"You played yourself, dawg," Diablo added.

Deadshot looked at him with an expression of pure annoyance. "Bitch, I'm havin' a drink," he said. He looked around. "I'm breathin' fresh air, and… for about two, sweet seconds, I had hope."

Diablo tsked. "You had hope, huh?" he chuckled. Rose looked over at him, and he looked back at her. "Hope don't stop the world from turning, my brother…"

Deadshot hummed. "You preachin'?" he asked.

"It's comin' back around for you," Diablo continued. Deadshot just nodded. "How many people you killed, man?"

Deadshot frowned and looked at him. "You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese," he scoffed.

Diablo shook his head. "You ain't ever whacked down no women… no kids," he guessed. Rose watched him sadly. Deadshot stared at him, then nodded.

"I don't kill women or children," he agreed.

Diablo nodded slowly. "I do…" he admitted. Digger turned and looked at him. "See, I was born with the Devil's gift. I kept it hidden mosta my life, but… the older I got, the stronger it got. So I started usin' it." Harley looked at him with interest. "For business, you know. The more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got, like that shit went hand in hand, you know, one was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no… except my old lady…" Rose looked down, standing up and flicking her cigarette into an ash tray on the counter. She already knew how this went, she had heard it in his head a hundred times, he had told her he regretted it. "You know, she used to pray for me… even when I didn't want it." He held out his hand, the figure of a woman appearing in flames on his hand, dancing. "God didn't give me this… why should he take it away…" He looked at the figure. "See, when I get mad, I-I lose control, you know, I just… I don't know what I do…" He placed a glass over the figure of the woman. "...till it's done." She seemed to stumble against the glass, then collapsed into a puff of smoke. He closed his hand around the glass. Deadshot watched him, then looked down.

"A-And the kids?" Digger questioned. Rose looked at him and frowned at his insensitivity. He looked at Diablo, then Rose.

"He killed them…" Harley said weakly. Digger looked up at her, horrified. She looked at Diablo. "Didn't you?" The man was looking down at the table, like he was about to cry. Digger looked over at Rose as she sighed loudly and looked out the window. He knew how much she regretted hurting her friend's parents... How much it hurt to remember. "Own that shit."

"H-Harley, don't…" Rose said quietly, wiping her eyes and looking back over. She knew the other woman was heartbroken over losing the Joker, she was angry.

"Own it!" Harley snapped. "What'd you think was gonna happen? Huh?" Diablo just stared at her.

"Hey, Harley, come on," Deadshot said calmly.

"What, you were just…" she continued. She laughed. "Thinkin' you could have a happy family and coach little leagues and make car payments?" Digger looked at her again. "Normal's a setting on the dryer! People like us, we don't get _normal_ -!"

"Why is it always a knife fight every single time ya open yer fucking mouth?" Digger snapped at her. Harley stared at him, and Rose looked up at him in surprise. "Ya know, outside… Yer amazing. But inside? Yer _ugly_."

"We all are…" she hissed at him. "We all are! Except for him." She nodded at Croc, who growled. "He's ugly on the outside too."

"Not me, shorty," Croc argued, pulling his hood down. "I'm _beautiful_."

Harley smirked and nodded. "Yeah you are," she chuckled. Rose smiled a bit and looked down when she felt Digger put his hand on her knee. He didn't say anything, just sipping his can of beer and staring forward. She listened to him, heard him thinking about how he wanted to leave, what a terrible idea coming to America had been, but also how he had just stood up for her and he hoped she noticed. She smiled and put her hand over his, leaning against him a bit. They all looked over as the door opened and Flag walked in, walking over and sitting between Deadshot and Diablo. Harley looked almost disgusted. "We don't want you here…"

Flag looked up at Harley, then at Deadshot, then at Katana and Diablo, then back at Deadshot. "You… get to the part in that binder sayin' I was sleepin' with her?" he asked.

Deadshot nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed. Flag looked down. "I never been with a witch before, what's that like?" Digger chuckled and glanced at Rose, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Apparently that's why the creatures chase him all the time. 'Cause, uh… the witch is scared of him." Flag nodded slowly.

"The only woman I ever cared about…" he said weakly. "Is trapped inside that monster. If I don't stop the witch… it's over. Everything's over. Everything." He looked down and started pulling the device that would detonate their implants off of his wrist, and everyone looked at him. "You're free to go." He slammed it down on the table, breaking it and throwing it aside. Harley quickly turned to look at her neck in the mirror. Digger looked at Flag, then the device, then at Rose, grabbing his beer and quickly running out the door. Rose watched him walk out the door, then caught Diablo's eye across the room. She looked down.

"Fuck," she hissed, standing up and following Digger. "Wait up!" He was in a car, trying to hotwire it. He looked up and grinned.

"Didn't think you'd follow me," he laughed getting out of the car.

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?" she smirked.

He nodded and opened up the hood of the car. "I'm thinkin' we head towards Detroit, get a plane towards France?"

"How romantic," she chuckled. He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Just remembered that li'l deal we made," he reminded her. She raised an eyebrow and he walked over towards her. "Ya said you'd spread yer legs for me if we got outta that mess. Still up for that, sexy?"

"I actually have a choice?" she laughed. He grinned a bit and grabbed her hips. "You want me to say no, don't you?"

"Oh I dare ya," he growled. She had to go up on her toes to reach him, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands up her side and pushed her back against the car. She reached down and started unbuckling his belt. He grabbed her hands. "No no no, wait, those guys could walk outta there any sec." He pulled her towards a nearby alley.

"You're going to fuck me in an alleyway?" she questioned breathlessly, letting him push her up against the wall. She gasped and grabbed his hair as he started sucking on her neck. "You're so fucking classy…"

He grinned against her throat. "You and me both, princess," he chuckled. She felt his hands pulling at her pants and tugging them down as quickly as he could. "Don't worry, it'll be quick."

"Will it-?" She gasped as he lifted her up and pulled her boots off so that he could pull her pants down and off, then he threw her pants aside, slamming her back against the alley wall and grinding himself against her as he kissed her hungrily. "A-Alright, maybe it will be…"

"I wanna eatcha out but I don't think I can hold out that long right now," he growled, pulling at her panties. She groaned and had to push him back to keep him from just ripping them apart then and there. He stepped back and pulled off his coat and jacket while he watched her pull off her panties, a little too slowly for his liking.

By the time she had them off and he had thrown his outerwear aside, she could almost feel him holding himself back, trying so hard to fight off the animalistic nature that came so naturally to him. Him, in his dark beige tank top and that stupid gold chain hanging around his neck. He had taken it off some guy who had been helping him rob a bank and had met a rather untimely death, and had kept it on ever since. He, who had that stupid golden tooth for no good reason, and a diamond earring just because he could, and who kept a bright pink unicorn plush toy in his overcoat, which was far too heavy for a man who had been born, raised, and done most of his work in Australia. This man, who she now felt like she couldn't live without, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she could just leave. She felt his hands grab at her bare hips and immediately melted into his touch, leaning against him and unbuckling his belt, pushing his jeans past his hips a little.

"You're quiet," she told him, looking up at him and kissing him.

"Sorry, want me to narrate?" he chuckled. "Want me to spit out everythin' I'm thinkin' even though you can already hear it?" He lifted her up by her hips, holding her up by putting her legs over his arms.

"I'm not listening to you right now," she told him. "You're quiet." He smirked and pulled himself out of his pants, tugging at himself a few times, then pushing into her without warning. She cried out and grabbed onto him.

" 's probably good ya can't hear me," he grunted, his voice strained as he adjusted their position. "I'm thinkin' some pretty filthy things." He moved himself and started slamming into her, dropping his head to her chest when he heard her start whining, and sucked on the skin that wasn't covered by her shirt.

"Oh come on," she gasped. "You can go harder than that." He raised his eyes and gave her a dangerous look. She smirked and bit her lip, then gasped as she felt him pull out of her and drop her on her feet. He pushed her over to his jacket and she laughed a bit, grabbing his arm to pull him down with her. "Now you aren't doing anything at all, you're so disappointing-"

"Christ, you're gonna get it," he growled at her, grabbing her hips and moving her around, pushing her onto her hands and knees, pushing back into her and, admittedly, fucking her significantly harder. She cried out and grabbed at the fabric of his jacket, closing her eyes. "Yeah? 's that whatcha wanted?"

"Holy fuck, yes," she whimpered.

He grabbed at her hair, which he only did in times where he absolutely needed to be in control and wasn't going to give her a say in it. "Yer mine," he growled.

"Shut up," she scoffed weakly, not really caring what he said as long as he kept fucking her.

"You can argue it all ya want, but ya know 's true, ya can't be without me, ya _don't_ wanna be without me," he ranted breathlessly, leaning over her and sucking on her neck again.

"Neither can you," she spat back, then cried out loudly when he reached around her to touch her. _God she loved this guy…_ "I bet you'd die without me."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then continued. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed, grinning against her skin, then biting down on her shoulder and grunting.

"Gonna come?" she teased, trying with all her self-control to keep _herself_ from falling apart.

"Hell no, not before you," he chuckled, regaining himself enough to rub at her clit. She closed her eyes tightly and choked out a moan, moving her hips back to meet his and feeling her heart beat faster and her body start falling apart. She reached back and grabbed at his hair, pulling it as he bit into her shoulder again and swore. She gasped sharply and tensed up, coming around him and hearing him grunt in response, snapping his hips against her and shaking a bit. After a minute he finally moved, groaning as he pulled out. "Fuck, yer'a nice piece'a ass." He gave her butt a quick smack and put himself away in his jeans, zipping them up and starting to buckle his belt. Rose laughed, turning over and looking up at him. He stared back at her and raised his eyebrow. "So you think we can't live without each other?"

Rose felt herself blush. "I dunno, maybe, why?" she asked, leaning over and grabbing her panties, starting to slide them on.

"Dunno, it's just kinda implying…" he trailed, handing her her pants. She took them quickly and stood up, turning away from him and pulling them on. "Wouldn't mind it if I only had you er the rest'a me life…" Rose froze and looked back at him.

"Don't do that," she said quietly.

"Do what?" he asked calmly.

"Don't act like we're in love or something. We're not," she insisted.

"We are, ya should just admit it," he argued. She shook her head a bit, glancing back at him. He was sitting on his jacket now, leaning against the wall and drinking as he watching her. "At least _I_ am…" She looked down at him in surprise, opening her mouth a bit, then she glanced to the opening of the alley. How the hell was she supposed to respond to that?!

"I-I… um... T-They're gonna keep going." Rose turned towards Digger again as she buttoned her pants up. "Wanna follow them?"

He sighed and raised an eyebrow and glanced out of the alleyway. "Yeah, a'right," he agreed. She looked surprised, having not expected him to agree so quickly. "What if we die?"

"I'm not dying," she chuckled, picking up his coat and throwing it at him. She knelt down and kissed him. "But if _you_ die, at least you gave me a good time to remember you by, Captain." He laughed lightly and smacked her ass again, standing up.

He put his coat on, then pulled on his jacket afterwards, and she stood up, looking at him. She didn't want to love him like Harley loved the Joker, and visa versa- for many reasons. She didn't even want a _normal_ relationship with him, how would that even work? She couldn't be in love with him, she wasn't in love with him, at least she didn't think so… sometimes it was hard to tell. She didn't really know _how_ to tell... She didn't need to be in love with him, and he certainly didn't need her. But now… had that been a confession? No. He had just been messing with her, just like when he joked about buying and/or more likely stealing pretty jewels for her… No, Digger only thought of her as… as a partner with benefits, of sorts.

"For the record, I like bein' with ya," he admitted. Rose looked at his face again and blushed. "And I meant it when I said I was in love with ya." She opened her mouth again, blinking. "It's okay if ya don't feel the same, it won't hurt me feelin's…"

"W-Wait, when did this happen?" she questioned. He raised an eyebrow. "W-We're not even dating, George, you're not even my boyfriend. We're just..." She hesitated. "Partners with benefits."

He chuckled. "Sure. We're not officially dating, no," he agreed. "But we been livin' together fer four years now, and we have sex, and we act like we're together, and I think'a ya as a priority and somebody that I need ta take care of." Rose had never been so surprised to hear something in her life. She stood up slowly. "So… yeah. I mean, I know ya gotta little crush on the fire-boy, so I get it if ya don't actually like me. But… could ya just let me know, so I don't get my hopes up?"

Rose stared at him for a second, then walked over and touched his cheek, going on her toes to kiss him. He seemed to relax a little, and she felt her hands on her waist, then one of them moved up to touch the hand that was touching his face. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to hear him think, she just wanted to know what he wanted and what she could give him, and visa versa.

After a few seconds, he moved back and looked at her. "Ya remember the first time I teased ya, said I was gonna get ya an emerald ta match ya eyes?" he asked. She smiled a bit and nodded. He glanced behind her as the door to the bar opened, then he looked at her and chuckled. "I'll tell you later. We don't wanna get left behind."

"You're sure you want to fight?" she questioned, taking his hand.

Digger chuckled. "We got nothin' better ta do, might as well," he smirked, kissing her a bit. She quickly kissed him back. "Come on, partner with benefits, let's go help save the world." She laughed and pushed him away, holding his hand and following him towards the alley entrance just as the rest of the group walked by. She pulled him back before he could walk out.

"Digger?" she whispered. He raised an eyebrow and she kissed him again. "I love you too." His expression softened and he let her kiss him again before she walked into place behind Harley, and Digger went next to her, finishing his beer and crushing the can, throwing it aside. Rose saw Diablo looking at her, almost sadly, then Harley glanced back at them and smirked a little.

"Ya got a hickey or three. Or four, or five," she laughed. Rose blushed, but smirked a bit and waved her hands over her neck and shoulders, seemingly covering them up. Harley winked and looked forward as the group continued forward. Rose looked back over at Diablo and saw that he was focusing his attention in front of him now, not noticing Digger watching her look at him from the other side of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I changed a lot about this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or a review :) Thanks!**


	5. Things Won't Be The Same

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

The group hid behind a wall as Digger threw one of his weapons. It was one of his special ones, with a camera attached to it, so he looked down at the phone in his hands as it showed a closer few of the witch's spell. "We think that thing's a weapon," Flag explained. He looked at the phone. "Here, lower." Digger touched the phone to zoom it in, and they could see the bigger creature look up and destroy the camera.

"Fuck," Digger hissed, throwing the phone aside.

"We gotta take out the big one," Deadshot said to Flag, who looked over and thought.

"I left a big ass demo charge down there in that subway," he told them. Deadshot nodded. "There's a flooded tunnel, leads right underneath that building." Croc growled. "The SEALs, they can recover the charge, swim underneath that thing's feet. We get in it's face and distract the hell out of that son of a bitch til the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we take it out." Everyone nodded in agreement and went down towards the subway area to get ready.

Croc went off to help the SEALs underground, and the rest of them readied their weapons. The witch was really close now, really loud, Rose could hear her. Whatever she was doing or thinking was making her pretty dizzy, so she crouched down to the floor and started summoning vines up her arms, just to distract herself. She glanced outside, hearing Katana speaking Japanese to her sword.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword," Flag spoke up. "His soul's trapped inside of it…" Rose glanced at him, then back at Katana. "She talks to him…" Rose could hear the pain in the woman's voice, even though her thoughts and language were Japanese. She could hear that she was crying and she could feel anguish.

"Yeah, well…" Digger sighed. Flag and Rose looked up at him. "You know what they say about the crazy ones…"

"Huh?" Harley piped in, glancing around the corner at him from where she sat on the banister of an escalator. He just chuckled, and Harley looked at Rose with a little knowing smirk. Katana put her sword back in the sheath and Rick stood up from the wall.

Digger looked down at Rose, watching her close her eyes tightly and try to breathe. "Maybe ya better stay here," he suggested. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Ya'already havin' a hard time, don'tcha think it'll get worse the closer ya get ta her?"

Rose stood up slowly and shook her head. "No… no, I'm fine, I wanna finish this," she argued, walking over to him so that they could talk more quietly to each other. He sighed and put his hand on her forehead. "Digger, really, I'm fine-"

"I don't need ya ta blank out on me and getcha'self killed," he said. "If I tell ya that ya need ta get out, then ya get out."

"No," she said sternly. He huffed and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Then promise me ya'll be careful," he pressed. Rose sighed, feeling him take her hand. "Please."

"I'll be careful," she agreed. He nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"Ya better keep that promise," he told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, holding it up for her to see. "Cause I don't know how I'll keep goin' without ya…" Rose looked shocked, looking at the little emerald ring in his hand.

"H-How… W-Where did you get this?" she asked softly.

"I got it in Australia…" he explained quietly. She looked back at him. "It was pretty expensive, but I said I'd get ya one..."

"Y-You bought it?" she gasped. He blushed a little and nodded. "And you've… had it for all these years?"

"I always said I'd get ya a ring," he repeated. She smiled a bit and watched him slip it onto her finger. "And I did." Rose glanced around at everyone and blushed a bit, even though none of them were really paying attention. But she couldn't stop smiling, so she went on her toes to kiss him. Rick cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Let's do this…" he said. He started out the door, and Harley hopped off the banister, walking after him. Diablo stood up from the steps, Deadshot followed close behind him, and Digger glanced at Rose, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he questioned. She nodded and kissed him again.

"Digger?" she breathed.

"Yeah."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked.

"Kinda…"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Rose smiled brightly. "So am I," she told him. He chuckled a bit and kissed her, then she started walking after Deadshot, and he follow her.

The group made their way down to a subway platform, passing through it to reach their destination. The platform was in ruins, dead people all over the ground and the pillars destroyed in the same way Rose remembered seeing some of the cars up above.

Broken glass crushed under their feet, and Rose could hear Deadshot pointing out that Flag must really love June to be risking his life for her. She felt Digger touch her hand, and she looked up at him. He was still looking ahead, but she could hear him thinking. He knew that they couldn't have a real relationship, that they couldn't be normal. She knew what he wanted, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to give it to him, but they both understood that their lifestyles cut off any chance of having a family anyway.

"Why now?" she questioned quietly. He glanced down at her. "Why did you give me the ring now?"

Digger sighed. "I got a weird feelin'. Things ain't gonna be the same after tonight. So I wanted you to be mine now," he explained. She frowned a bit, and he looked forward again, hearing Deadshot tell Flag that he had his back, no matter what he needed to do.

Soon they reached a stairway, and Rick went ahead a bit to make sure nothing was waiting for them. "You gonna fight with us?" Deadshot asked, leaning over to Diablo.

"What if I lose control?" the other man asked worriedly.

Deadshot chuckled. "Then maybe we'll have a chance," he pointed out. They went up the stairs, passing a huge, inhuman structure, and seeing the witch ahead, swaying as she worked on her weapon. Rose could barely hear anything now, the noise so intense and high that she couldn't hear anyone else around her. She was breathing heavily and walking slowly.

"You should go back," Digger spoke up next to her. She jumped and looked up at him. "We can handle this, you should go back."

"Are you crazy, no way," she scoffed, quickly walking ahead with Harley and Diablo.

"Duck down," she heard Rick hiss, and everyone hid behind the pillars of the station. Deadshot and Rick were at the pillar the next to her, and Diablo hid next to her and Harley. They all glanced at the strange, magnificent magic being done in front of them.

"Hey everyone can… see all this trippy magic stuff… right?" Harley spoke up nervously.

Deadshot glanced at her and Rick raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?" the hitman asked.

Harley grinned a bit. "I'm off my meds," she joked.

Rose was staring straight ahead, watching the witch with her mouth wide open. She felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her further into hiding behind the pillar. She glanced up at Diablo, who looked shocked for a minute. "You're bleeding," he told her quietly. She frowned and touched just under her nose, feeling warm blood on her fingers. She didn't bother looking down at it, still watching the witch. Diablo glanced over at Digger, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

" _I've been waiting for you all night_." Rose jumped a bit, but noticed that everyone else could hear it too, as they turned their attention to the witch. " _Step out of the shadows, I won't bite_." Rose felt herself almost go forward, but stopped herself quickly, hiding behind the pillar and holding her head. She saw Harley shrug and start walking towards the witch. Deadshot grabbed her and held her behind the pillar. " _Why are you here? Because the soldier lead you? And all for Waller._ " They all glanced at Flag. " _Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally. And I know what you want. Exactly what you want._ "

Rose saw the rest of the group go into a dazed state and she backed away from the pillar, watching them. She could see a clear picture of Deadshot killing the Batman. She could see Harley pressing the normal setting on a dryer as she carried a child around a kitchen, kissing a man who went over to see another baby. She saw Flag waking up to a woman, June, who was trying to calm him and tell him he was just having a nightmare. She saw Katana with a man who must be her husband, smiling and laughing. " _You see them, my child?_ " Rose looked forward when she heard the witch. " _See what your lover wants._ " She looked over at Digger, seeing the image of him walking through their apartment doorway with a bag in his hands, then he dropped it on the ground as a child ran over to him. The man laughed and bent down to pick the child up, asking him how his day was, then looking forward and touching Rose's cheek as she walking up to him, kissing her.

Rose shook her head and could see Digger looking back at her worriedly. " _He wants what he cannot have. You cannot give him what he wants_ ," the witch told her gently. She felt her body start shaking as she held back tears. " _But I can see you, my dear. I can see the extent of your powers. You can do things you don't even know you're capable of doing. I can show you how to be more powerful than you could ever imagine… I can help you give him what he wants-_ "

"I can't change what I did… and neither can you!" Rose looked over as Diablo screamed this, breaking himself from the daze. She caught a glimpse of his wife and children in his thoughts before they melted away. He hurried over to Deadshot, Harley and Rick to break them out of their trance. After a moment, they seemed to come to.

"Love, what's wrong with yah eyes?" Rose looked over at Digger as he spoke, and everyone else looked at her, looking shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, looking around at them. "What's wrong with my eyes."

"T-They're all black," Flag told her. She looked shocked, backing up a bit. "What did she show you?"

"S-She didn't show me anything," she lied quickly. "S-She just… I saw all of our wants, just like everyone else…"

"We didn't see each other's, Rosie, just our own," Harley said worriedly. Rose looked down, seeing her tears fall to the ground in black droplets. "Rosie, your ears are bleeding…"

"Christ, ya have to get outta here," Digger insisted, hurrying over and grabbing her arm. She looked up at him, feeling terrified and guilty and overwhelmed. He looked over at the rest of the group, then back at her. "Lilith-"

" _Come to me, child,_ " the witch said to her. She looked forward, towards her, and suddenly the witch was right in front of her. She looked around, realizing that she herself had moved from behind the pillars to the platform where the witch was performing her spell. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at her. "Let me show you who you are..." She felt the witch's lips on her's and felt an overwhelming bright light around her, then she was let go. She gasped and backed up, her ears ringing a bit as she tried to balance herself and keep herself from stumbling down the steps. "How long have you been able to see?"

Rose looked over as Diablo and the rest of the group hurried over. "My whole life," the man told the witch. "You can't have them. These are my people right here." He looked at Rose and she trembled, hurrying down the stairs and running into him. Digger touched her back gently and stared in awe at the strange magic in front of him.

"But it is our time," the witch argued, motioning over to Rose, then looking at Diablo. "The sun is setting and the magic rises. The metahumans are a sign of change." Diablo just stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Lady, you are evil!" Deadshot shouted at her.

The witch grimaced and said something in another language. " _Brother,_ " Rose heard in her mind. " _Make them bow to me!_ " Her mouth fell open as she understood the inhuman language, and she looked up, seeing the larger of their enemies, Incubus, walking with heavy footsteps towards them. She gasped and felt Diablo move her behind him.

"Oh, wow," Deadshot mumbled.

"Who's this?!" Digger questioned frantically, his voice getting higher.

"It's gonna be bad," Flag yelled, holding up his gun.

"We should run-" Deadshot agreed before Flag fired off his weapon. The monster held out it's hands, strange magic shooting out of them and destroying the buildings behind the group as they ducked. Deadshot, Diablo, Rose, and Flag quickly jumped behind one pillar as the monster shot it's magic at them, and the rest of the group did the same as magic was shot at them as well. Digger just barely got behind the pillar, and growled, pulling out one of his weapons and throwing it at the monster, who just hit it with it's hand and destroyed it.

"We gotta get it in that corner, that's where the bomb will be!" Flag yelled, pointing at the corner.

"I'll do it!" Diablo yelled. "I'll get him there!" Rose grabbed him, trying to hold him back.

"No, Chato, you can't," she gasped. "You'll get killed-"

"I have to try!" he insisted. Rose turned to look behind her as Incubus kicked a stone bench towards Digger, knocking the man over, and held up it's hand. The hand turned orange, firing up for another shot of magic, but Katana jumped in with a cry and sliced the monster's hand off. The hand just grew back, and Katana had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"I lost one family," Diablo shouting, bringing her attention back to him. "I ain't gonna lose another one!"

"Look, think it through!" Deadshot tried.

"Chato, please," Rose breathed. He looked at her and sighed. He looked back at the other man.

"I got this. Let me show you what I really am," he said, then turned back to Rose. "Promise me, once this is over, you'll keep outta trouble." She opened her mouth to argue, then closed it and nodded. He nodded and moved around her, running up to the beast. "Over here!" He held up his hands and shot flames at the monster, which cried out and stumbled back for a moment, then pushed forward and kicked him into a building.

Harley came around from the other side of their pillar, and Deadshot his, firing his guns at the monster. Incubus kicked Deadshot back, then went to hit Harley and Digger, who had come out of hiding to help, as well. Rose ran over and held up her hands, a burst of energy sending the monster stumbling backwards. She looked down at her hands in shock, then held them up her hands again and summoned a wall of energy to block her and the group. "Digger, Harley, move!" she cried. The two of them quickly ran out of the way and she shouted as the monster broke through her energy wall, grabbing her and throwing her across the courtyard. She lay there in a daze for a moment, then sat up, seeing a creature like nothing she'd ever seen before. Her mouth fell open when she realized it was Diablo.

" _It's on, bitch_!" she heard him say. Rose was surprised she could understand it, since she was almost positive he had said it in Spanish. Incubus went to shoot his magic at the new, monstrous El Diablo, but the latter creature shot blue hot flames at him, making him roar out in pain and stumble back. Rose came to her senses and got up, getting out of the way.

" _Fight for me, not against me, child,_ " she heard the Enchantress say coldly. " _After I have given you such gifts._ "

"Diablo, drive him into the corner!" she heard Flag yell. Diablo grabbed Incubus and started pushing him back into the corner of the courtyard.

" _Your friend will be killed if you do not join forces with me_ ," Enchantress continued to say.

"Get him, mate!" Digger yelled, as Diablo burned away the armor on Incubus's chest and reached into his chest to grab his heart.

"Yeah do it!" Deadshot added. Rose suddenly saw a vision of the group staring into a gaping hole in the courtyard ground, all of them with somber expression… but Chato was missing.

She and the others stumbled back as El Diablo started fading and becoming a man again, and Incubus started over taking him, pushing him down to the ground. "Diablo, get clear, get outta there!" Flag cried.

"Blow it!" Diablo screamed. Rose looked shocked, turning her head to Flag, who looked uncertainly at Deadshot.

"Blow it…" Deadshot agreed solemnly. Flag gulped and said something into his walkie. Rose growled and ran towards Diablo and Incubus.

"Lilith-!" Digger cried

"NO!" Harley screamed.

"Everybody down!" Flag yelled.

Rose ran forward, sliding over to Diablo and grabbing his arm, holding him to her. He looked shocked and terrified, but she just smiled, so he looked up at Incubus.

" _Now you're screwed,_ " he spat. The creature looked confused and Rose used all the energy she could muster to surround her and Chato in a bubble of energy just as the bomb exploded underneath them.

" _BROTHER!_ " she could hear the Enchantress roar. She couldn't really hear anything after that, only seeing smoke and hearing the ringing of her own ears. She faded in and out of consciousness, unable to breath as she felt herself sinking into the water. She felt someone grab her and the next things she knew, she was opening her eyes to see Chato pulling her out of the water in a gaping hole in the bricks, and back into the courtyard. She held onto him and coughed up water, gasping for air, and she soon felt larger arms around her.

"Lilith, you're fucking crazy," Digger growled, holding her too tightly to him. She whimpered and he leaned down, kissing her. "I thought I'd lost you, mate…"

"You're squeezing me…" she said quietly.

"You almost got yourself killed for some other guy," he mumbled, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"But I didn't." He looked at her and shook his head.

"I love you," he said quietly, before he kissed her head.

" _B-Brother…_ " she heard Enchantress whisper again. The group looked up as the witch stood up with a growl. "Y-You took him from me… you killed him!" Rose could feel that it was directed at Flag, but her anger radiated to everyone in the group. They hadn't lost anyone. She had.

"You next," Deadshot told her, and he and the rest of the group started towards her. Rose climbed out of Digger's arms and took a deep breath. He grabbed her arm.

"Go. We can handle this…" he said. Rose shook her head and looked at the witch.

"My spell is complete." she told them coldly as they all walked towards her. "Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it will be mine to rule." She turned away from them and held out her arms, her spell exploding with power. The group cried out and stumbled back, trying to get cover from the spray of water and the heat from the spell. Rose put her hands over her ears and felt someone pull her back farther from the witch. She turned and grabbed onto Chato, letting him sit her behind a crumbling stone bench.

"You gotta move here, Flag?!" Deadshot yelled over the roaring noise all around them.

"We gotta cut her heart out!" Flag told him. The witch immediately turned around, and held her hand out at Rose. Rose felt a searing pain shoot through her head as every memory of every moment of her life started running through her head. She stared ahead as in a flash of sparks the witch was crouched to the ground in a primal, demonic form. But as Rose stared at her and trembled, all she could see was her memories, and with them every voice and every thought she had ever heard. She gasped for air, grabbing her head and dropping to her knees.

Suddenly the witch disintegrated into sparks, and appeared again behind Deadshot, grabbing her shoulder and throwing him back. The group immediately sprang into action, going to attack her. Rose fell limply into someone's arms and felt herself pulled backwards and hidden behind a pillar. "Stop it," she hissed. "Make it stop, please!" She cried out, curling up and smacking her hands against her head. Chato held onto her and looked up at the group, seeing that Flag and Deadshot were trying to get back onto their feet as quickly as possible, then watched as Harley was knocked back against a pillar, and Digger was flipped over onto a bench. Then Katana sliced through the witch with her sword, and sparks were all that remained.

They all got up and Katana held up her fist, yelling that the witch had disappeared. Everyone looked around through the rain, but no one could see her. "While we're fightin', that thing's laying waste to the whole damn world!" Flag reminded them, looking at the Enchantress' spell. Then he turned towards them. "Where is she?!"

They all looked around again. "I dunno!" Harley yelled back. They looked at the spell as they heard laughter all around them, then the Enchantress appeared again, holding two swords which she swung on each side of her.

"Oh…" Deadshot growled, holding up his fists. The Enchantress disappeared again and they all backed closer to each to other so they could see from all angles. Suddenly she appeared again in midair, holding up her sword to hit Deadshot.

"Look out! Look out!" Flag called. Deadshot quickly turned and blocked her attack with the gun on his wrist. Katana went to cut her, but Deadshot punched the witch first, making her move back then kick him away. He hit the wall behind him with a grunt.

"Please, please make it stop," Rose sobbed. Chato looked down at her, and saw her limp in his arms, black tears falling from her completely black, wide open eyes, and blood dripping from her nose and ears again. He shook his head, completely at a loss of what to do, and just held her closer to him, kissing her head gently and whispering that he was sorry.

He looked up again as Deadshot started firing his guns at the Enchantress, who was on top of Digger and not phased by the bullets. She used her swords to try and push Digger's weapon against his face. Chato saw Croc climb out of the hole in the ground and get behind the witch, grabbing her ankles and throwing her off the man. Digger grunted and rolled onto his side to get up. Croc roared and grabbed the Enchantress again, going to throw her towards her spell, but she disappeared and reappeared in front of it, on her feet. The group lined up in front of her.

"Enough!" she snapped, waving her hand and all of their weapons flew from their hands onto the ground, shocking all of them. "Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy…" She looked past the group at Chato and Rose for a moment. "For the last time, join me… or die."

"Where's Lilith?!" Digger cried, stumbling back and looking around when he realized she wasn't there. The witch held up her hand, pointing at them. Digger turned and looked horrified. "What're ya doin' to her?!"

"She's reliving her life… she's seeing every memory, and hearing every thought she's ever heard," the witch told him with a smirk. "Even those that don't belong to her. Join me. And she'll no longer suffer."

"She's gonna kill her either way!" Chato screamed to the group, tears of guilt and rage and hopelessness running down his face. Digger stumbled further back from the group, just watching Rose with helpless horror.

"I'm not much of a join'a but…" Harley started, looking at Deadshot, then at Rose, then back at Deadshot. "Maybe we should..."

Deadshot glared at her. "Hey!" he growled. "She's tryin'a take over the world!"

"So?!" Harley scoffed, walking forward and turning to look at him. "What's the world ever done for us anyway?! It hates us!"

"She's gonna kill Lilith!" Digger screamed at her.

"She's gonna die either way, let's just get it done, so she stops suffering!" She turned again and started walking towards the witch.

"Hey, Harley!" Deadshot yelled. When the woman ignored him, the rest of the group looked defeated and betrayed.

"Hey lady?" Harley started, holding her hand up to block the bright light as she looked up at the witch. "Umm…. I lost my puddin'... but you can get him back, right?"

"I can, my dear," the Enchantress said calmly. "Anything you want…" She started walking down toward Harley, who gulped.

"You promise?" she asked nervously. "A-And Rosie won't hurt anymore?"

"Yes, child," the witch agreed. "You need only bow… and serve beneath my feet…"

Harley gulped again and started to kneel. "I like whatcha sellin', lady," she said. "There's just one… teeny problem…" The Enchantress looked down at her just as she grabbed Katana's sword. "You messed with me friends!" Harley brought the sword to the witch's chest and sliced across, then reached in and pulled out her heart. The Enchantress looked shocked and in pain, and stumbled back.

Rose gasped and sat up in Diablo's arms, coughing and sobbing and grabbing onto him. He watched her eyes clear from black and go back to the green they had been before, but they were still wide and she was shaking violently. "Kill her. Kill her, now!" she screamed. The group looked back at her and Digger ran over to help her.

"Her heart's out!" Flag agreed, grabbing Deadshot. "We can end this!"

"What happened? Are you okay?" Digger asked, pulling Rose roughly from Chato.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she whispered. He frowned and she sobbed, holding onto Chato's arm still and refusing to let go. "I didn't mean to, Penny, I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to…."

"Lilith, it's me, look at me," he said sternly, turning her face to look at him. He looked shocked, seeing the frantic, sporadic way her eyes moved as she looked at him, but saw past him.

"I never should have come here. I never should have killed them, I should have let them kill me…" she breathed, closing her eyes suddenly and starting to laugh. "I wish I wasn't like this…"

"Harley!" Deadshot cried. Digger and Diablo turned their attention to the rest of the group as Harley looked shocked, then looked down and grabbed her gun from where it lay, standing up straight and throwing it towards Deadshot. He caught it and looked at Croc, who pulled back his arm and threw the bomb, which Flag had gotten from his bag, as hard as he could into the spell. Deadshot held up the gun, but hesitated, looking down at the witch.

Rose looked over, and could tell that she had gotten into his head again, and was trying to persuade him not to shoot by pretending to be his daughter. "It's not real," Rose thought to him. To her surprise, he seemed to hear her and snap out of it. He growled, then opened his mouth and roared, looking up at the bomb and pulling the trigger. The witch watched helplessly as the bullet hit the bomb just as it entered the spell, and exploded, starting to destroy it and causing it to collapse in on itself, sending debris all around them. Rose watched it and laughed, feeling the witch losing her energy and therefore her hold on her. The lightning inside the spell disappeared and the ring of heavy, metal debris that had been surrounding it crashed to the ground outside the station, shaking the ground and sending a cloud of dust and dirt all around them.

The group hesitated, looking around as they heard a few things clatter to the ground, then stood up and looked around. The Enchantress was crouched in a small pit in front of them, frantically looking at all of them with hatred and anger. Rose stood up suddenly, and Digger and Chato followed her. They were both surprised she could even stand, and had their hands out to catch her in case she fell. Rose could feel that the witch felt defeated and completely hopeless now and started walking over to her.

"That was a great shot, man," Flag said to Deadshot, overjoyed. He pulled the other man into a hug and Deadshot quickly pushed him back.

"Hey, woah, woah, I don't do hugs, I'm not a hugger, a'ight?" Deadshot said, holding up his hand. Flag nodded a bit, slightly embarrassed. Rose glanced back as Digger started reaching under a bench for something, and she sighed, looking down at the witch, who looked back up at her.

" _I gave you my power_ ," the witch growled. Rose looked surprised, but no one else seemed to understand the language. " _I gave you the power to see not just others as you have been able to, but to see yourself, what you are capable of. You are stronger than them now. Better._ " Rose blinked, feeling the witch grab her arm.

" _But in the process I lost my mind_ ," she pointed out in the witches language. She felt all eyes on her now. " _Well, more than before. Was it worth it to make me more powerful than you just to drive me into insanity?_ "

" _Perhaps not. But they will hate you… You will kill them all, in time, because you will be too powerful. You are cursed with your powers now._ " The witch let go and Rose quickly moved back, running into Deadshot, who looked confused. She just shook her head and went further back into the courtyard. "Let me join my brother…" Rose looked back as the Enchantress looked up at Katana, who raised her sword.

"Katana, no!" Rick cried. Katana froze before she could bring her sword down, and looked at Rick. Digger and Harley walked over, confused. Rick saw the witch's heart in Digger's hand. "Gimme that…" He walked over and took it from him, then turned back to the witch. Digger looked over at Rose, even more confused. She just turned and looked down at the rubbled around them. "You bring June back… you bring her back!"

"She's not coming back," the witch hissed at Flag. Rose glanced at them.

"I'll crush this…" he warned, getting down on one knee in front of her and holding the heart in his hand. "Do you hear me?! You bring June back, or I'll crush this!"

"Go ahead," the witch taunted. "You don't have the balls…"

Rose watched Rick hesitate, and she saw Harley looking at him in concern, then he crushed the heart between his hands. The witch growled and cried out in pain, and Rose felt her own chest clench in pain. She hissed and put a hand on her chest, then one on her head as her vision started fading. The witch fell back, lying on the ground dead, and Rose gasped for air, feeling full of energy again, maybe even more than before. She looked up, seeing both Chato and Digger watching her with concern. She looked down quickly, kicking at some rubble, then looked at Flag as he stood up slowly and turned away from the dead figure, starting to walk away. Katana re-sheathed her sword and also turned away.

"Hey, Flag," Deadshot spoke up. Rose saw the soldier look back at the fallen witch, just as her hands went to her face and peeled it away. June gasped in shock and sat up.

"June!" Rick cried, running over and hugging her, picking her up. They kissed and Rose heard Harley sigh with relief, and saw her smile.

"She's gone," June smiled, touching Rick's face. Rick didn't seem to mind that he was getting mud all over him, just trying to hold her closer.

"I thought I killed you…" he told her, her voice trembling.

"I thought _I_ killed _you_ ," June chuckled, smiling sadly, kissing him. Rose turned suddenly and walked over to the couple.

"I was wrong," she said. Flag moved to look at her. "You didn't get yourself killed or her. So good job there. But we're still gonna leave, man."

"Y'all don't mind," Croc spoke up, they all looked at him. "I got me a sewer to crawl back into."

"Yeah and I got some business to handle back in Gotham," Deadshot added.

Digger looked at Rose, walking over to her. "Are y'alright?" he asked, pushed her hair out of her face. She nodded a bit and smiled. "I told ya ta stay back ya… I could'a lost ya, just then…" She sighed and let him hold her. "Let's head back ta Gotham, ourselves." She closed her eyes.

"I thought you wanted out of the States," she said quietly.

"I wanna go home," he corrected. "You need to rest." She smiled sadly, not sure how to tell him that he had been right. That things weren't going to be the same anymore.

"I'm gonna hotwire a car," Harley said to Deadshot, putting her gun in her holster. "Need a ride?"

"Your ass is not driving," Deadshot chuckled.

"Why not?" Harley pouted.

They all froze when Amanda Waller walked around the corner and held up her phone.

"How the hell are _you not dead_?" Deadshot asked, shocked. Digger growled and stepped forward, holding Rose's hand.

"We just saved the world!" Harley scoffed. "A-A thank you would be nice!"

"Thank you," Amanda told her coldly.

Harley hesitated, then smiled wryly. "Your welcome," she said.

"So we did all'a this and we don't get shit?" Deadshot growled.

"Ten years off your prison sentences," Waller said. Rose winced and glanced at Digger, who started laughing.

"Nah, that's not enough. I'm seein' my daughter," Deadshot insisted. Waller sighed and nodded.

"That can be arranged," she agreed. She looked around at the rest of the group. "Any other requests?"

Harley perked up. "Oh! An espresso machine!" she said.

"BET," Croc told her.

"I'm good, I don't need nothin'," Chato mumbled, kicking at the rubble under his feet.

"An iPod," Rose spoke up. "Maybe it'll block out this one's thoughts…" She glanced at Digger as he looked around at the group in disappointment.

"Ten years off a triple life sentence?" he scoffed, glaring at Waller.

"Digger don't fuck yourself over," Rose warned.

" _A triple life sentence_ , Rose, ten years doesn't do shit!" he hissed, letting go of her.

"Come on, dude," she sighed.

"Darlin'," he said to Waller, ignoring Rose and walking up to the other woman, towering over her. "I'm walkin' outta here a free man, or we're gonna start havin' some real fun." He glared down at her, and Waller looked over at Rose, who just shrugged and shook her head.

"Why don't we have some fun," Waller taunted him. He looked a bit taken aback, apparently having expected a different response, and looked around at the group uncertainly, then backed up.

"You're such a dumbass," Rose mumbled to him.

"Shut up," he growled, shoving her and crossing his arms. She looked at Chato, who was staring back at her, and she walked over to him.

"What did she say to you back there?" he asked quietly, glancing at Waller as she walked over to talk to Flag. He looked Rose in the eye. "The witch, what did she tell you?" Flag and June looked over, and Rose felt everyone else's eyes on her.

"She showed me some stuff I didn't know I could do, that's all," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"She talked to you? She did something to you?" June asked. Rose looked at her, seeing the horror on her face.

"It's a lot quieter now, so I'll take it," she responded. She looked over at Katana. "No, I can still hear you. I can understand you now, actually. So that's neat." Katana looked taken aback. "And I could understand her too. I think she might have given me some of her powers, actually." She held up her hand and summoned her vines, watching them swirl around in midair like usual, but now a bright green line ran through the middle of previously jet black energy. "Ooooh, yeah that's new."

"S-she's inside of you. The witch took over your body like she did mine," June guessed.

Rose looked behind them at the dead witch. "No. That's the witch," she corrected. "She's dead."

"What else can you do?" Waller spoke up. She turned to look at her, glaring.

"Nothing. I'm just a normal person," she lied. "Just like I was before. Where's the helicopter at?" Chato and Digger exchanged nervous glances, then looked at her.

"The helicopter is on its way," Waller told her coldly. "You'll all be taken back to Belle Reeves, Deadshot, you'll get to see your daughter first. The rest of you, your requests will be delivered promptly. Come on, we'll wait for the helo out in the street." She started walking out of the building, and the group all looked around at each other. Croc followed first, then Deadshot shrugged and started walking after them. Harley nudged Rose and they started walking together, with Digger and Chato close behind them.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Digger growled.

"Hey, you could have asked for something," Chato pointed out quietly. "That's your loss, man."

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"You could have asked to bring Pinky in with you," Rose added, turning and smirking at him. He glared at her, stopping and standing against a wall once they were outside. Harley skipped over to Deadshot, leaning against him and starting to talk with him. Croc was just wandering around the street, looking at the destroyed buildings around them. Rose sighed and walked a bit away from the group, staring down one of the streets.

"Why'd you save me?" She turned and looked at Chato as he walked over, standing next to her with his hands in his pockets.

She chuckled. "I wasn't going to let you die," she pointed out.

"What if I wanted to?" he argued, his expression stoic and sad. She looked a bit taken aback.

"You wanted to?" she clarified. "You… you wanted to get yourself killed?"

"I ain't got nothin' left in this world, Lilith. I can never forgive myself for what I did to my family and there ain't nothing I can do to redeem myself for it," he told her. Rose shook her head and looked back down the street.

"How can you say that, Chato?" she said, looking back at the group, seeing them all doing their own thing while they waited for the helicopter. "You're the only good one of us. You're repentant! You care!" Chato frowned and looked down. "You can't be afraid of yourself like this…"

"I'm not afraid, Lilith, I'm ashamed. I don't deserve another chance at a good life," he said softly.

"Of course you do," she breathed, shaking her head and looking down. He looked up at her. "Of course you deserve another chance… you want another chance." He looked a little surprised. "I felt it…" He looked away, shaking his head quickly.

"I don't think things through and then fuck everything up! And I ain't gonna let you get hurt, or anybody else," he insisted. She looked up at him. "I seen it happen before, I watched you almost die cause'a me…"

"That wasn't because of you," she told him.

"Ey!" They looked over as Deadshot jogged over to them. "Sorry to interrupt your little telenovela over here, but I just heard Waller say she's gonna put you guys in more secure cells."

Diablo looked up at him, then he and Rose looked around him at Waller as she started walking over. "You have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Why us?" Diablo asked. "We ain't more of a threat just cause we got special powers and shit."

"Maybe not you," Waller argued, looking up at Rose. Rose raised an eyebrow. "But last time I had a witch under my watch it didn't go too well."

Rose nodded and chuckled. "You gonna try to rip my heart out?" she taunted.

"Well that isn't an option, is it?" the other woman disagreed coldly.

"Guess not," Rose shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing up at the helicopter that was starting to land. "So you think you can just put me in a little secluded room and you'll be safe?"

"Unless you can teleport yourself through iron walls, I can be sure you're not going to be going anywhere any time soon," she told her. Rose bit her lip and nodded.

"Teleport myself through iron walls…" she repeated, starting to walk passed her.

"That's not a thing ya can do, is it?" Digger asked, standing next to her.

"I dunno, we'll have to see," she grinned, looking at Waller and winking. Digger put his hand on her waist and started leading her towards the helicopter. She saw him glance back at Chato and Deadshot, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that."

"I don't like him," he grumbled.

"Since when?" she chuckled.

"Since he started taking your attention off of me," he admitted. She rolled her eyes again.

"You're such a child," she scoffed. "Don't you have friends?"

Chato and Deadshot watched them walk away, then the hitman looked down at the man next to him. "Somethin' goin' on with you two?" he asked quietly. Diablo shook his head.

"Nah… she ain't my girl, homie," he disagreed, starting to walk towards the helicopter. "She's my friend."

"I dunno, man, it looks like she wants to get with you," Deadshot pointed out, following him. Diablo just kept shaking his head. "Look, ese, none of us like him." Diablo glanced up at him. "If you wanna get with that, we all got your back."

"I ain't like that…" Diablo told him seriously. "She don't belong to no man, and I ain't gonna get her to cheat on the guy she's with, no matter who he is or what a… pinche idiota he is." He looked down quickly when he saw Rose look back at him. She had heard that… she was probably listening to everything they were saying.

"Yeah, well, just know we got you," Deadshot chuckled, patting his back and walking faster to the helicopter, hurrying towards Waller to start asking when he could see his daughter.

The helicopter landed and the group loaded into it. It was smaller than the one they had arrived on (plus there was an extra member of their group), so everyone was squished in close to each other. Waller got the most space, since _no one_ wanted to be near her, and Katana crouched on the floor at the back of the helicopter. Flag held June close to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Croc was in the very back, picking at his teeth silently. Deadshot sat just across from him, looking out the back as the helicopter lifted off, and next to him, Harley was staring blankly at the floor. Chato sat down next to Harley and frowned as Digger sat next to him.

"What?" Digger grinned, glancing at him. "Ya wanted her ta sit next ta yah?"

"No. But now she's got nowhere to sit," the other man pointed out. Digger looked up at Rose, who was holding onto the ceiling and glaring back at him.

"Well then get up and give the girl ya seat if ya care so much," he pointed out.

"Where's he supposed to go then? Why don't _you_ get up?" she questioned.

"Then where am I supposed ta go? Don't know if ya noticed, but I'm twice as big as him, I can't barely stand in here," he argued. "Here, just sit on me, love." He pulled her onto his lap before she had a chance to argue.

"I'm pretty sure this is against the helicopter safety rules," she chuckled, standing up again.

"Well, so's standin'," he grinned. She shook her head and crouched down on the floor in front of him.

"Then I'll just chill down here," she smirked.

"No, don't do that," he grunted, even as he leaned back and smirked back at her, licking his lips.

"W-Was it like this the whole time?" June whispered to Flag.

"It could have been a lot worse…" Deadshot mumbled in response for Flag, who was watching Rose and Digger uncomfortably. Rose glanced behind her, still smirking, then she looked up at Digger again.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" she teased. He already knew where she was going with this.

"What?" he played along. She ran her hand up his leg and started running it up his chest.

"I could really go…" Rose started, standing up and leaning over him, putting one of her knees on the seat in between his legs gently. She reached into his coat and pulled out a beer. He chuckled until she bit his lip gently. "...for a little fun right now." She turned around and sat on his lap, opening the beer and sipping it quickly before it overflowed.

"You're a little bitch," he growled. "Don't go changin' the game on me… You're gonna pay for that next time I get you alone…"

"I'm terrified," Rose grunted, leaning back against him and tipping her head back to drink more.

"Flag, they did this under your watch?" Waller hissed. "You didn't separate them?"

"It doesn't work like that," Flag and Digger both answered.

"Come on, Waller, it's not like we're fucking or anything," she laughed. She sat up, leaning across the helicopter, closer to Waller. "I mean, we did earlier, in an alley, but you didn't have to see it."

Waller looked over at Rose and frowned. "Still gonna deny that you two have gotten close?" Waller taunted coldly. Rose grinned.

"No, why?" she asked just as coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really, I just recall you asking me not to line you up with a Harley-Joker dynamic," the woman taunted. Rose felt Harley look up at her.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she recalled, nodding. "Yeah, I still don't want that. I'm nowhere near good enough to be compared to the Queen of Gotham City, and this asshole's in no way as much a criminal mastermind as her King."

"Sorry if I offended you," Waller taunted.

"Oh you didn't offend me," Rose grinned. "But God help anyone who disrespects the Queen." She sat back, satisfied that she had shut up the woman for a while by pulling that thought from deep in her mind and using it against her. "We have our _own_ dynamic." She held up her hand to show Amanda the ring.

Rose felt Chato's eyes on her, and she listened to his thoughts while she wrapped herself around Digger a bit. He felt like she deserved better… " _You said you didn't want me_ ," she thought at him, closing her eyes.

He looked a little surprised, then looked down. " _I don't_ ," he thought back. " _I just don't want you to be unhappy. You deserve to be happy…_ "

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "So do you…" she whispered. He glanced up at her and smiled sadly and nodding.

"What?" Digger asked, looking between them.

She looked at him and kissed him. "Nothing," she told him quietly. "Everything's fine."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and of the story in general! Thanks for reading!**


	6. No Escape From Reality (Epilogue)

**Author's Note: AND, here's chapter 6, the epilogue! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rose felt bad for whoever had the displeasure of standing guard outside of Digger's cell. She could hear his thoughts, and she couldn't even _imagine_ how incredibly irksome he must be out loud right now. He was probably driving that poor guard to insanity right now.

She really appreciated that she actually had control over when she could hear people's thoughts, and whose thoughts she was hearing, but she could still feel the radiating, deranged anger of her fiancé… it felt so strange calling him that. I made her feel giddy and nervous and powerful all at the same time.

She had both her earbuds in her ears as she sat in the middle of her cell with her legs crossed, and she was staring straight ahead at the cell door as Bohemian Rhapsody played from her little black iPod. She closed her eyes and listened for her friends across the prison.

Harley was sitting in her little cell, reading a romance novel and sipping from her little espresso cup. Her hair was in little curled pigtails on her head, and she didn't seem to care about her situation.

Croc was down in his sewer-cell, eating a hamburger and jamming out to a music video, which he was watching on the TV he had hanging on the wall across from him.

Deadshot was hitting his punching bag, thinking about his daughter Zoe. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the letters she had written to him, which he had finally gotten to open and read, and he stopped punching the bag, instead leaning forward and hugging it, staring at the open envelopes.

Rose sighed and decided she should at least check to see how Digger was holding up. She saw him look into the security camera in the corner of his room, and scream at whoever was watching to let him out. He had set his jumpsuit on fire… somehow. It was lying in flames on his floor, and he stepped over it as he went towards the door to his cell to try to convince the woman guarding him that she should let him out. The woman hit her head against the door and closed his window, making him start yelling again. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to find Chato.

He was always so quiet, and yet had so much on his mind. He was standing in front of a mirror in his room, and held out his hand. The figure of a woman appeared in flames, dancing across his hand, and he sighed sadly, using his other hand to whisk her away. From the little cloud of smoke, another woman appeared, smaller than the first one. She looked up at him and he smiled a bit. Rose blushed a bit and smiled to see him thinking of her. She knew that he understood where they stood. She was with someone else, as much as Chato didn't like that, and she loved Digger. She did. And Chato was just a friend. She felt a little bad friendzoning him, but again, she knew he understood.

She could still hear Digger off somewhere, yelling about how he needed to get out. His thoughts weren't on her, they never started on her. He had to work his way there, and push past his own chaotic thoughts to even start focusing on her. She chuckled, knowing that she was going to get herself out of here _way_ before him, and once she got to him, he would probably try to take the credit for their escape. He always did.

Not that she minded, of course, it's just the way they were. So she tried to focus on how she was going to get out of here- or rather, in what order was she going to get her friends out. First she had to figure out a way to distract the guards...

Rose's eyes opened wide as she heard the sound of an explosion across the prison. Just the distraction she needed.

And it couldn't have come at a better time, she was starting to feel a headache coming on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it! Hope you enjoyed the story! If you haven't checked out the prequel (Bad), then go check it out! The sequel is not pre-written, and will not be out for a while as I work on writing it, butbwill probably be updated weekly once it is out! Stay tuned for it! Let me know what you think of the story, guys, I love feedback!**


	7. UPDATE 2

**July 1, 2017**

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but I thought I should let you guys know what's up with this series!

1\. I took down the sequel to Black Rose (Cold) AND the prequel (Bad), because I wanted to make significant changes to the plots and stories of both of them, and that is still in progress.

2\. I might be making some minorish changes to Black Rose. Just some grammar stuff and possible a few little plot points, but it shouldn't affect anything too much.

3\. I've put my Black Rose series temporary on hold due to another story I've been writing, and a lack of inspiration. I will continue it eventually.

Again, sorry I've been so inactive, I'll try my best to start posting again ASAP!


End file.
